Planetary Guardians of the Sacred Realm!
by mpalmer89
Summary: When the three protectors of the Triforce are required to work together, another group of protectors are chosen to save the Sacred Realm while Hyrule fights for survival!
1. Boredom on the ocean!

The Planetary Guardians of the Sacred Realm were just going about their lives unaware of the destiny ahead of them.

Aryll was watching her older brother help the fishermen with their small fleet of ships. It was amusing watching a pirate ship protect the smaller fishing boats as they circled around the islands.

"I still can't believe you talked me into doing this!" Tetra remarked.

"They are paying us to protect them." Link reminds her.

"From what are we protecting them from?" Tetra demands in exasperation.

"Don't know yet." Link said getting his Wind Waker ready.

"Can I steer the ship while everything is quiet?" Aryll asked.

"Only if one of the crew shows you how." Tetra answers boredly.

"Sharks ahead of us! Warn the fishing boats! " Someone yells and Tetra sighed.

"Load the cannons and try to scare them away!" Someone else yelled back.

"Oh joy... Shark fighting!" Tetra remarks as one of the sharks blows up and the rest swarm the remains.


	2. Feeding the Islands with their fish!

With the fishermen running away from the danger of the sharks, which had gone into a feeding frenzy after the very doomed school of fish escaped their fishing nets in the confusion and realized just how hungry the sharks now advancing on them really are, Tetra frowned at the sight playing itself out in front of her.

"Life and death are part of all existence." Tetra stated knowingly watching the fish being eaten by the sharks as Link was yelling at the convoy to stay together as they fled. Everyone was uneasy with hungry sharks swimming around their boats and none wanted to push their luck!

The fishing convoy was starting over by putting their fishing nets down again as Tetra's crew looked for stray ships with their telescopes. "The Shark Threat" had left and everything was returning to the normal boredom of the sea. Nothing was going to steal from fishing boats unless they were really hungry, so Tetra was annoyed with her job because she saw nothing to do besides babysit the fishermen for weeks on end.

"Link is going to buy me my own shipyard for this!" Tetra thought to herself while thinking of building her own fleet of ships to explore the ocean with. Tetra turns to share her mind with Link and began searching for him.

Link was standing beside Aryll at the Steering Wheel of the ship and was teaching her how to drive by the looks of it. Tetra smiled at the picture and went back to her daydream as the idea of adding Aryll to her crew appears in her head. Link will have his sister to give him the hero worship he needs and they will not miss each other so much.

"Four hundred Rupees in advance!?" Tetra screams in disbelief at the fishermen paying her.

"Surprised that I found a high paying job for us?" Link asked while smirking.

"Link!!! You should have told me how important this job was!!!" Tetra yells.

"And miss that shocked expression on your face?" Link asked before Tetra started chasing him around the boat as the fishermen watched and started laughing to themselves.


	3. The Gungans appear!

First Contact! (Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Saga crossover with Zelda: Phantom Hourglass)

The Gungans had landed on the water planet to build a new colony, but they quickly discover that it isn't the empty world they thought it was! The Zora's underwater cities had sent out their own troops to scare them away and the Gungans fought back even after their boats were destroyed. The Gungans swam about the water firing their spearguns at the Zora warriors, who had never seen this weapon used against them before and outnumber the Gungans anyway. As the Gungans swam away from the Zora Ambush, the Zora take the dead Gungans and their weapons home for study.

The Gungan Island was a large one for the most part. It allowed them to build their base unnoticed as the only thing on the whole island was a few Fairies that ignored them altogether as being unimportant. The Gungans built farms for food and found adequate supplies of lumber to turn into the resources they needed. The molecular conversion technology that the Preservers sold them was very useful, even if they had to hand over information on the Jedi Order in exchange for it. The Jedi were uneasy about the Preserver Assembly talking to the Trade Federation behind their backs and the Gungans were staying out of it.

The Gungan survivors swam to the island and reports they were ambushed by an underwater armada from an unknown species.

"Patrols report they saw some fishing boats heading towards our island as well." The Naval Captain adds as he listened to the survivors. Link and Tetra watched as the fishermen tried to sell their fish with the Gungans. The Gungans told them they had enough fish and offer to show off their island instead.

Ciela was flying around talking to the other Fairies living on the other side of the island since she is worried her Link was walking into danger again. Captain Linebeck is just following Ciela around while talking to the Gungans about repairing his steam boat that has not been looked at in years.


	4. The calm before the storm!

First Contact! (Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Saga crossover with Zelda: Phantom Hourglass)

Link and Tetra watched as the fishermen tried to sell their fish with the Gungans. The Gungans told them they had enough fish and offer to show off their island instead.

Ciela was flying around talking to the other Fairies living on the other side of the island since she is worried her Link was walking into danger again. Captain Linebeck is just following Ciela around while talking to the Gungans about repairing his steam boat that has not been looked at in years. His repair jobs on the old ship keeps it going, but Linebeck had to admit that some parts did need replaced before it started falling apart on him. After Captain Linebeck ran into Link and Tetra he began to help ocean explorers map this new world he found himself in. He was going to meet someone on Windfall Island, but instead he saw her standing in front of him looking as worried as Ciela was.

"Your highness! You can feel it too?" Ciela demands.

"Yes, I can indeed feel it! Our Defender of the Forest is in great danger!" The Queen of Fairies confirmed as she points at Captain Linebeck. "You will warn the Hero of Winds and Tetra both that they are in great danger!" The Queen of Fairies commands as Ciela nods her head in agreement.

"Tetra is in danger again?" Captain Linebeck asked looking around in a panic before he ran off to find her.

"He ran in the wrong direction." The Queen of Fairies stated and sure enough both Link and Tetra came running from the other direction asking what all the noise was about as the Queen of Fairies explains.

Link and Tetra returned from hearing the Queen of Fairies warn them about some coming darkness as they get their inventory from their rooms on Tetra's pirate ship. Link pulled out the Wind Waker, his wallet, compass, Zora Scale and the Master Sword as he prepared himself for the unknown.

Captain Linebeck had at last found Tetra's pirate ship as the crew was trying to calm him down since Tetra had already been warned about the coming danger!


	5. Help or threat?

Cyclos had attacked the Gungans without any warning and as they tried to blast him out of the sky, he sent his brainwashed pet after them. Link raced towards the beast throwing his boomerang into the air towards it. The whatever it was dodged the boomerang and was hit by a missile from one of the Gungans instead. It fell helplessly into the woods as the Gungans turned on Cyclos again. Link got ready to throw his boomerang again as Cyclos left.

Vaati felt terrible and was very confused. The last thing he remembers was fighting some talking frog and then falling into this strange forest below him. He only had enough energy to change into his humanoid form before someone found him and hopes they wouldn't kill him on sight.

The Gungans had carried Vaati straight to their healers without a single care who they were saving from death itself and why he had been hurt in the first place. The Hero of Winds watched Vaati sleep without a clue who he was or where he came from as he worried for the stranger's health.

The Queen of Fairies walked into the tent, saw Vaati sleeping and left to think what to do about him.

"I don't know how you got to this future after the Four Swords defeated you, but I will be watching your every move now Vaati and believe me when I say your fate is now in my hands!" The Queen of Fairies whispers into the wind as Link continued to watch after Vaati.


	6. Cursed to travel together forever!

"Where is that stupid talking frog?" Vaati demands to the Gungan Doctors who came to check on him. Link wakes up from all the yelling and looks around still drowsy.

"We scared the thing away and you are going to be fine." The Translation Pendants around the Gungan's necks helped Vaati understand what everyone was talking about, but they didn't tell him where he was.

Vaati had no clue where he was as the thought that he had been transported into the past enters his mind after he noticed how young Link was looking, but after he felt himself already running around the world he dismissed the idea out of hand. The future was a safer bet based on the mental picture he got of the island that he was on.

Tetra's pirate ship and Linebeck's steam boat were both being looked at by the Gungan Shipyards as a gesture of good will, so they were staying with the Gungans at two Prefab Shelters that were basically used as apartment buildings anyway. Vaati was staying at the hospital section of the Gungan Command Center with Link as his new roommate, after the Gungans thought it was easier to move Link into a bed than wake him up and transport him across the city in the middle of the night.

Vaati seemed understandingly more worried about how to get home than the green hero sleeping in the bed across from him. Besides, this Link looked more clueless than the one that stopped him during the Four Swords Incident and now he had the chance to trick him into helping him unknowingly.


	7. The Past Revisited!

Vaati felt a cold chill run up his spine and looked around for the cause of it. A yelp of surprise came instinctively as he saw her smiling at him sweetly. Link was standing beside him, watching his odd reaction and looking confused by it.

The same Queen of Fairies from the Four Swords Chaos that Vaati escaped from was now giggling at his look of panic. Link asked if Vaati used to date her and now she was rolling with laughter at the absurd idea.

Vaati watched while full of worry that she was going to inform everyone of his horrible history. Link was planning how to introduce himself to Vaati while the Queen of Fairies calms herself down.

Ciela was flying around with Tetra's crew searching for Aryll. The Fairy had not found Link's sister yet and kept asking if anyone saw her. With Link watching Vaati, Ciela had been given the job of watching after Link's younger sister and the hard part turned out to be just finding her.

After Ciela found Aryll, she turned out to be less trouble than Link was, only because she was hanging around the Gungan children at the playgrounds instead of exploring the wilderness as expected.

After five games of hide and seek, Ciela and Aryll left together to find Link in the city. Large buildings and noisy crowds await them as they travel back into the Gungan City. Aryll wanders into a petting zoo of all places and Ciela went after her in mild frustration.

Mido and his Fairy named Neri walked towards Tetra's vessel before asking one of the villagers for directions while showing them his map of their island. The Gungans nod and compare their maps with his before Mido heads into the city to find the Hero of Winds on his own.

The Spirit of Wisdom frowns at the Kokiri that was chosen to protect her by the Sages themselves for this long quest in annoyance. The Great Mido had gotten them both lost inside a huge city full of creatures that she had never seen before and she was sure that Link would leave before they found him!


	8. Premonitions of Danger!

The Heroes of both Winds and Time fought courageously together as their Master Swords pushed back the horrendous advance. The two Links smiled as Navi and Ciela watched the battle unfold in front of them.

Vaati was yelling spells left and right as The Great Mido fired his crossbow at every enemy that Vaati missed. The Zelda twins were ordering an evacuation as the castle was being overrun and their heroes buy them time to escape being massacred.

Tetra woke up screaming from the nightmare future that she saw as her crew tried to calm her down in ignorance. All she knew was that she had to warn Link about her premonitions before it was too late and she had to do it now!


	9. Surrounded on the Gerudo Island!

The Spirit of Wisdom frowns at the Kokiri that was chosen to protect her by the Sages themselves for this long quest in annoyance. The Great Mido had gotten them both lost inside a huge city full of creatures that she had never seen before and she was sure that Link would leave before they found him!

The Spirit of Courage was so concerned about Aryll that she didn't notice Neri and Mido showing up behind her until she was inside the Gungan Animal Nursery, moving towards the petting zoo section she saw earlier.

The Spirit of Power had her hands full with the teenage reincarnation of Ganondorf working for the Gungan Navy. Leaf sighed to herself as Ganondorf lead the fleet against the Zora invaders and savagely slaughters them in defense of the Gungans.

The Gerudo Fishing Village continues to allow the Gungans to share their island in exchange for mutual defense of both their resources. The Gerudo Training Camps are dispersed in the middle of the island to protect the hidden Air Base that the Gungans established to build their fighters and bombers from without anyone noticing.

Mido was showing off the Zora Mask he had to Aryll while the two Fairies came up with a plan for finding Link.

Ciela and Neri flew excitedly together as they plan how to get the group to Link for an update on current events.


	10. The Unforeseen Emperor!

Link yawned at the early hour. His wife Malon was running the farm while his sister Aryll was exploring around Kakariko Village on Epona like they're always doing in the mornings.

Life was going great for the Hero of Time and nothing short of an invasion was going to ruin it for him. He got up and made breakfast for himself before reading a letter from Empress Zelda.

The letter told Link that Zelda sent Mido from the Kokiri Forest to the Temple of Time with his Zora Mask.

"What could the Great Mido be helping the Zora Empire with in the past?" Link asked himself in bewilderment.

Checking both his inventory and health displays on his Gauntlet Computers, Link straps a crossbow onto his back and placed more Daggers in his leg holsters. Finally he slings two bags of swords and arrows onto the shoulders of his brown body armor before putting on his helmat.

Link was going to ask Zelda what was going on, after he told his family where he was going and made sure they would be safe while he was gone.

The Hylian Planetary Alliance was in trouble again with Empress Zelda's husband missing and none having a clue where her beloved Vaati had vanished to.

Link had helped Vaati steal the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf in exchange for preventing centuries of chaos from befalling Hyrule's future. The reincarnation of the next Zelda remarried Vaati and united all the inhabitants of the planet Hyrule into the alliance it was today.


	11. Zelda remembers!

Zelda had plans to hang Vaati and instead he showed up with a proposal of marriage that shocked her.

The very fact that Vaati wanted to spend eternity learning how to be a better person from her had surprised her beyond words and turning him down would make her look like a monster, both for not allowing him the chance to change and killing him regardless of his offer of repentance.

Zelda can't allow herself to become a cruel and heartless ruler because once she started down that path, it would forever haunt her mind and make her doubtful of the morality of her kingdom.

So it was for the good of everyone that she married Vaati and turned him into the Sovereign of the Winds.

Together they had united kingdoms and Zelda even had command of Ganondorf's old army now, but she was bored with supply distribution problems and mediations between farmers at the Market Place turning into yelling that she had to solve because everyone trusted her without question.

Her two Octorak bodyguards watched the crowds as Zelda mediated between the farmers like always and intellictually she wonders why her husband was kidnapped.

At first Zelda thought Ganondorf's new reincarnation was behind it, but instead she found that Ganondorf was Queen Nabooru's new toddler and the Gerudo people were already at war with the Gorons over ownership of a large area of land.

Disappointment over both her disastrous discovery of the territorial dispute and having no leads to her husband's abduction, Zelda again has to mediate another yelling match.

Frustrated with a month of solving everyone else's problems, Zelda set a Gerudo messenger to her kingdom with news of the territorial dispute before asking to stay in the Gerudo Village.


	12. Vaati remembers!

"Why are you here?" The Queen of Fairies demands.

"I was taken from my home by that stupid talking frog." Vaati admits truthfully.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you!" Link screams in outrage.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to kidnap you." The Queen of Fairies stated slowly in confusion.

"I don't care what the reason was, because I'm going to make them suffer for it regardless and after that I'll find my own way back home to enjoy my freedom!" Vaati proclaims to everyone.

Both the Queen of Fairies and Link had left to debate what to do about this unexpected development while Vaati tried to decide who was really after him. Ganondorf was no longer powerful enough to go after him in his own world and Vaati felt him fighting someone else here, which means he was too distracted to be involved in his kidnapping and Link was too young in this world to even plan it himself.

Vaati had the Triforce of Power and had finally found a purpose to devote himself to when someone had taken him away from it!

His beloved Zelda would worry herself sick and someone was going to pay for it before he left or Vaati would blow something up to calm himself down. Maybe a small island he thought to himself before walking into the Gungan City to buy some food to eat.

Several years earlier Vaati faced an enemy far greater than Ganondorf himself and had gone beyond his own limits to stop it.

"Monsoon, deliver us from this evil!" Vaati yelled as the rain fell and the wind blows around him.

His enemy's armies drown as he fought Phantom Zant in the air. Phantom Zant floats away from him and summons Shadow Kargarocs to attack Vaati from all sides. Vaati responds with hurricanes to defend himself as Phantom Zant teleports out of sight again.

Sixty more Shadow Kargarocs charge through the lightning towards Vaati who teleports behind them and attacks as they turn around into another charge at him. Vaati teleports again and reappears encircled by Stalfos Pirates on a large pirate ship in surprise. Unprepared to fight a sword battle, Vaati blows them up instead and fled into the air while dodging cannonballs in his escape back towards the Shadow Kargarocs that are searching for him.


	13. Vaati recalls his life!

Vaati snaps out of the remembered battle with Phantom Zant as he looked around to see that he had wandered into a bar without realizing it. He laughed while thinking how his wife would be yelling at him for not watching where he was going and putting himself in danger of being run over by someone else's horse.

Vaati thought that there was no horse alive that he wouldn't hear coming and Zelda would remind him how foolish he was being because of it. Vaati was starting to miss her wisdom and how annoyance made her eyes light up as he would debate policy changes with her for hours before coming to an agreement that they both can live with.

Vaati's birth had been arranged by Din and Nayru themselves to steal the Triforce of Power. The idea was for Ganondorf to learn how to use the Triforce of Power correctly from Vaati's example and instead Ganondorf brainwashed Vaati to destroy Link.

Needless to say Vaati was furious when he was saved from Ganondorf's control and had stolen the Triforce of Power for himself. Vaati's mind desired knowledge, but all Ezlo wanted to teach him was patience and humility before getting to the real magic lessons he wanted to learn.

Vaati didn't need help dealing with his pride. Ganondorf had already taught him that he could be defeated and he didn't want to hear Ezlo's "I told you so!" because of it.

Vaati had gone to Zelda for repentance of his actions while under Ganondorf's control with Link at his side.

The Hero of Time supported him and Zelda reluctantly welcomed him into her castle. Vaati won Zelda over after years of her rehabilitation routine, which did give them the chance to get to know one another if nothing else.


	14. Learning the truth!

"Are you done reliving memories, Master Vaati?" Someone asks him to his surprise.

"Who said that?" Vaati demands in alarm.

"Calm down and look beside you." The voice replied tiredly.

What Vaati saw was a boy dressed like Link and holding a Spell Book in front of him.

"What is that?" Vaati points at the book suspiciously.

"This is a copy of your old Spell Book that I got from the Library of Legends inside the Temple of Time." The boy stated before reading the book in front of the bewildered Vaati who watched him in wonderment.

"People still read my Spell Books?" Vaati asked in amazement to himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The boy said placing his hand to his chest as he nods his head in respect to Vaati who smiled back at him in confusion.

"I am the reincarnation of Fado. The Great Wind Sage of this fine future that you are in." The boy explains.

Vaati stared at him considering if he was in any danger from the stranger before asking what Fado wanted from him.

"I want your help playing matchmaker for someone in your future." Fado told him.

"Your behind my kidnapping." Vaati stated in disbelief as Fado nods yes.

"You kidnap me so that I can play matchmaker for you when I return home." Vaati said slowly to himself and Fado nods yes again.

"Did you lose your mind when you came up with this plan?" Vaati asked him at last.

"Well, I did get you here." Fado said nervously as Vaati glared at him.


	15. Dragon Roost Island!

"Welcome to Dragon Roost Island!" Fado declared as Vaati stared at the Bomb Flowers and tried to avoid blowing himself up during his rage.

Why did that fool teleport them so close to the explosive chemicals inside the plants when he knows...

"Sorry about that! Forgot about the exploding flowers around here. Moving away from them now." Fado says quickly before running into the distance with Vaati following carefully behind him and not wanting to miss Fado almost killing himself again without having seen it for himself.

Fado was fighting Kargaroc swarms with a sword when Vaati finally found him again and threw his Boomerang at the action unconcerned with what he hit.

"Vaati, aim for the birds and stop trying to hit me with your Boomerangs!" Fado yelled while dodging five more Boomerangs flying in wild angles towards the battle he was fighting.

"I bought fifty Boomerangs and I'm going to throw them all at once to confuse the Kargarocs!" Vaati yells back in response to Fado's verbal outburst.

"What did you just say?!?" Fado demands as he dodged more Boomerangs coming from all directions and the large birds become frantic enough to fly into each other to escape the chaos that Vaati is causing around them.

Vaati took a moment to admire how being bombarded by Boomerangs had terrified the Kargarocs before he started a small windstorm to engulf the birds with the Boomerangs hitting them to death.


	16. Roaming Roommates!

"Vaati!?!" Fado screamed as the windstorm engulfs him along with the Kargarocs and Boomerangs into endless pounding by flying objects before he blacked out.

"What happened?" Fado asked looking uneasy and very dizzy.

"A little teleportation and an abundance of cooking mostly." Vaati remarked smiling at the confused Fado.

"My head still hurts!" Fado complains.

"I made Kargaroc Soup for us to eat when you are feeling better and I even found some Rupees while you were asleep!" Vaati stated excitedly as he cooks the dead birds and thinks of his wife Zelda to himself.

Fado goes to sleep before Vaati decided to do something crazy again.


	17. Vaati is missing!

Both the Queen of Fairies and Link had left to debate what to do about this unexpected development while Vaati tried to decide who was really after him.

Mido and Aryll had found Link still in that same debate hours later when Mido started asking about Vaati.

"Vaati was over there." Link remarks while pointing at nothing and frowned as he searched wildly without any luck in front of the disappointed group.

"Start a search of the whole island!" The Queen of Fairies demands and thousands of Fairies flock towards her voice for orders. "Find Vaati at once! Search the whole island!" She commands and they disperse in all directions.


	18. The search for Vaati!

Fado was eating the soup that Vaati made and was surprised at how good it tasted. Vaati had left to explore the island without him again, but Fado knew his way around it better than Vaati did anyway so he wasn't worried about it.

"The Fairies must have noticed that Vaati was missing by now." Fado told himself and tried to stand himself up. He fell back down with a cry of pain and realized with frustration that he needed Vaati's help to get around the island.

"Why do days like this happen anyway?" Fado asked himself tiredly as he waits for Vaati to return.

Back at the Gungan Island, Mido and Link are still leading the search for Vaati with the city governors without much success. The Queen of Fairies was falling apart with doubt over why Vaati was missing.

Part of the Queen of Fairies believed Vaati was being used without his knowledge and another part of her mind said he was using them without their knowledge instead. Her confusion was tearing her apart with doubt over why Vaati was missing and she had to calm herself down before she worried herself to death!


	19. Fado asks for help!

"What happened to you?" Vaati asked confusedly at having seen Fado was unable to stand up by himself.

"You happened to me." Fado responds and Vaati looked around curiously.

"Did another Vaati attack you and did I miss it?" Vaati asked amusedly.

"No and only you would think that was funny!" Fado replied in irritation at him.

"It would be to watch myself beating you up for taking me away from my wife." Vaati stated dangerously.

"I only teleported you into the future, I didn't send Cyclos after you." Fado reminds Vaati worriedly.

"You still took me from my wife!" Vaati reminds him while he glared at him.

"I'm also the only one who can send you back to her!" Fado yelled back at him.

"Really? Are you sure of that?" Vaati asked smiling to himself.

"I'm the only one who knows what year to send you back to without checking the history books first." Fado corrects himself and watched Vaati's grin disappear from his face.

"What kind of help did you say you needed from me again?" Vaati asked worriedly.

"Your going to play matchmaker for the Hero of Time." Fado replied.

"I'm what?" Vaati screamed at him.


	20. Fado's plan is explained!

"What kind of help did you say you needed from me again?" Vaati asked worriedly.

"Your going to play matchmaker for the Hero of Time." Fado replied.

"I'm what?!?" Vaati screamed at him.

"Your perfect for this job because Link has known you the longest and your wife will love working on it with you after playing peacemaker for so long! Besides Saria and Link will rule the Kokiri Forest together, keeping travelers safe and monster populations down for all of Hyrule!" Fado explains to him carefully and allows him to think it over for himself.

"Saria is the Sage of the Forest! Sages can't marry because it distracts them from their jobs and causes problems!" Vaati points out to Fado in annoyance for overlooking that fact in his plan.

"Mido is going to replace Saria as the Sage of the Forest for her!" Fado answers while smirking back at him.

Vaati frowns as he tried to think his way out of playing matchmaker for Link, without upsetting Fado into trapping him in the wrong time because of it and got an idea. Heal this fool Fado before he can explain the rest of his plan to him.

Fado and Vaati teleported onto another island before they even knew where they were going. Vaati didn't care as long as it delays Fado from putting his warped proposal into action.


	21. Windfall Island!

Gillian was making Bacon and Eggs to feed her paying customers when Fado and Vaati fell onto an empty table causing enough noise to pull people away from eating to form a crowd around them.

The Windfall Coffee Shop had never seen anyone fall onto an empty table from thin air before and Gillian didn't need a panic to scare everyone away, so she got them searching for a Doctor instead. Fado was easy to recognize even if he was hanging out with a new face.

Vaati was asking where they were and if anyone can help Fado when the owner of the shop came to find out what was going on.

Gillian quickly explained to Vaati where they were as the Doctor checked Fado's wounds and the crowd gave them their space to be carried away on gurneys.


	22. The Hero of Time appears!

Link and Epona came to Hyrule Castle to find a food riot blocking their way to Empress Zelda's Castle. The Hero of Time stared in shock for a moment before sighing to himself and dismounting his horse.

"Why did a brawl start in the Market Place this time? Thievery or yelling over prices again?" Link asked himself in frustration before searching for one of the castle guards to help him find out what was going on.

News of the territorial dispute between the Gerudo and Goron peoples was unsettling, but Link knew where Zelda was because of it. Peace talks were going to keep Zelda busy while the two sides worked out an agreement.

"Zelda must have sent Mido to search for Vaati by the Temple of Time." Link told himself because it was the only thing that made any sense to him and left for the Temple of Time himself.

The Library of Legends was built inside the Temple of Time on Zelda's orders to preserve her historical records from being forgotten by future generations and to provide wisdom for her people.


	23. Vaati is still alive!

"Can someone explain why ever since I ran into this Vaati person, he has been in some kind of trouble that everyone never saw coming and always turns up in hospitals when we go looking for him?" The Hero of Winds asked from outside the Windfall Island Hospital's Waiting Room with Mido and the Queen of Fairies debating what is going on.

Tetra and Aryll were telling their crew that Vaati was alive as they wait for him to recover enough to tell them what was going on and how he got to the Windfall Island without a boat to take him there in the first place!

Vaati was the mysterious person that had been kidnapped from somewhere in time and has ended up in hospitals twice in one week without any explanation who was after him and that worried Tetra's crew more because it means their hidden threat wasn't the only thing they had to deal with!


	24. Vaati thinks about the future!

Vaati cursed as he woke up in the hospital bed.

"When Din gave me the knowledge of how to steal the Triforce of Power Symbol from Ganondorf, why didn't she tell me that I would be cursed with the memories of all his past incarnations after I had it?" Vaati demands after another night of recalled battles between Link and Ganondorf was giving him nightmares again.

"I don't need to remember all of Ganondorf's mistakes to learn Humility and Self-Control! I'm not power hungry and greedy, so why do I need to recall what being like that did to him? Why is the Triforce of Power testing my desires and what is it trying to teach me?" Vaati screamed to himself in confusion as he started to wonder what the Triforce of Power was preparing him for and if he would survive it!


	25. Mido explains his confusion!

Mido and the Queen of Fairies had decided to exchange information with each other, both hopeful that it would lead to some answers.

"Vaati is the Emperor of the Hylian Empire where I just came from!" Mido proclaimed proudly to everyone's confusion.

"If Vaati is the Emperor of the Hylian Empire that you say he is, what is he doing here?" The Hero of Winds demands in frustration.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that he vanished from Hyrule Castle four days ago and his wife is worried sick because of it." Mido admits.

"I'm glad that Vaati has become this better person, but who in their right mind would want to kidnap him and why?" The Queen of Fairies yells.

"I'm doubtful that it was for ransom or someone would have heard about it by now, so maybe someone just wanted to show him what the future is like here or they want him out of their way to conquer the kingdom in the confusion." Mido stated knowingly.

"I can see from your facial expression that you have not seen or heard of any signs that invaders are roaming about during Vaati's absence." The Hero of Winds remarks and Mido nods in agreement.

"None of the local governments know that Emperor Vaati is even missing and Empress Zelda is running the Hyrule Castle by herself until he returns. Nothing has happened since Vaati vanished and that is just weird since whoever is behind this would have missed their chance to attack while Zelda is distracted." Mido explains his reasoning to both the Hero of Winds and the Queen of Fairies.


	26. Learning Tingle was a Hero!

Vaati wasn't in the Deku Forest, but Mister Tingle was and the Hero of Time frowned at meeting him again, during his search across history he asked if anyone had seen or heard about Vaati. Link avoids the times when Vaati had been out of control and the Four Swords stopped him to avoid confusing people.

Why did Link run into this strange person everywhere he went? Tingle had to be immortal or Link was going nuts, maybe it was both and why is the Great Deku Tree talking to Tingle over there?

Link waits until they are done talking before he asked them about Vaati and how they know each other.

They know nothing of Vaati, but they told Link their story of how Tingle saved the Great Deku Sprout and how the Great Deku Tree survived because of it.


	27. Fighting new enemies in the past!

The Deku Forest was full of Great Deku Sprouts running around everywhere that Link looked and it really confused him.

"One day, all of Hyrule will see the birth of the Great Deku Forest and smile at how great a place it really is!" Mister Tingle proclaims being very happy about it.

The Hero of Time frowned knowing that it never happened and started to wonder why history said this was doomed to failure.

"Look what we found all around us, my dear sister." Kotake remarks.

"I say we burn all the Great Deku Sprouts right now before anyone shows up to stop us!" Koume insists to her sister.

"I'll freeze them to death and you can cook the rest all you want too!" Kotake agreed before they both attacked the Deku Sprouts together.

"Tingle Bombs away!" Tingle yelled as he threw the two bombs at the flying witches who escape his attack and circle back to see him throwing more bombs at them. His bombs explode and the two witches fly away laughing as they dodge more attacks.

"This way, Deku Sprouts, go this way!" Link called as he leads them all towards the Great Deku Tree and hopes it can tell him what to do next.

"Save my offspring! Protect them or another Great Deku Tree will never be seen again! Run away from here quickly!" The Great Deku Tree demands and the Hero of Time nods as the Deku Sprouts say their farewells.

Lon Lon Meadow was boring for the Hero of Time, cows everywhere and the Great Deku Sprouts were wandering around asking questions about how everyone got milk from the cows there.


	28. Hidden Dangers!

Rats swarmed towards them biting at Link and the Great Deku Sprouts as he swings the Master Sword in their defense. The Hero of Time had never seen rats attack in the hundreds before and now he was fighting for his life against them. His Mirror Shield protected the Great Deku Sprouts as Link stood in front of them fighting off the rats that threatened them.

Mirror Shield in one hand and Master Sword in the other, Link fought on to save the future Great Deku Tree from being killed before the Kokiri Village is even built. The Hero of Time didn't know how he ended up fighting so many rats at once, but the Great Deku Sprouts were running away and he was losing to their sheer numbers anyway, retreat was the only answer.

Tektites attracted by the smell of the dead rats that Link killed, begin to ambush the rats still chasing them and Link stared in disbelief at the large spiders fighting the rats behind him. The Tektites devour the rats while the Great Deku Sprouts escape and the Hero of Time follows them back into the Lon Lon Meadow.

"Sunshine Seashore is more dangerous than Mister Tingle warned us that it was!" The Great Deku Sprouts yell in protest to each other as Link ran over to them and collapsed from exhaustion.

"What brings the Great Deku Sprouts to my humble vessel?" Captain Stalfos asked the very lost Deku Sprouts.

"Rat swarms behind us, home in danger and Mister Tingle trying to save it!" The Deku Sprouts respond carefully.

"The rats have invaded the other continents in their quest to find food by the thousands and many are paying for their removal from their farms. I lost two of my crew the other day, just keeping this rat invasion from getting on my own ship. " Captain Stalfos explains shaking his head at the memory and offers to take the Great Deku Sprouts to his Pirate Hideaway so he can protect them.

The Great Deku Sprouts agree and the Stalfos Pirates carry Link onto their boat with them.


	29. Pirates and their new cargo!

Captain Stalfos watched the Hero of Time curiously as the Great Deku Sprouts explored his boat.

"I thank you for protecting the Great Deku Sprouts, but I wonder why I don't recall ever meeting you before." Captain Stalfos replied.

"I'm new to this area." Link explains vaguely as Captain Stalfos nods in agreement to his statement.

"That must be why I never seen you before today, but I'm overjoyed to have you on my ship now!" Captain Stalfos responds.

"I look forward to our new friendship together." Link said smiling at Captain Stalfos.


	30. The Pirate Hideaway!

The Pirate Hideaway was like many of the dungeons that Link explored before, but without enemies to fight and this surprised him at first until Captain Stalfos explains that his crew patrols the area against monsters themselves.

Link and the Great Deku Sprouts make themselves at home as the Stalfos Pirates take first watch.

Link wakes up to find five Stalfos Pirates fighting against two Helmasaurs. The pirates evade and attack with their swords. One Helmasaur goes down and the other charges right towads the Hero of Time, forcing him to roll out of the way. Sleep is forgotten as Link pulls out his own sword and joins the battle with the Helmasaur.


	31. The Hero of Time is missing!

The Hero of Winds and the Queen of Fairies followed Mido out of the Temple of Time to Hyrule Castle.

With Tetra and her crew guarding Vaati, Mido had taken the Hero of Winds to the Forest Haven where the Great Deku Tree tells them where the Temple of Time is. They left for Mido's timeline after that and were walking towards Empress Zelda's Castle only to find that she had gone somewhere and so had the Hero of Time.

Mido asked the two Moblin guards where the Hero of Time went as the Hero of Winds watched from a distance what was going on.


	32. Reporting that Emperor Vaati is safe!

The Hero of Winds watched as both the Moblins and the Hyrule Knights worked together without problems.

The Queen of Fairies watched as the Moblins, Bokoblins and Octoroks patrol outside of the Hyrule Castle without attacking anyone.

"Emperor Vaati has his army well trained!" The Queen of Fairies remarks and the Hero of Winds nods back feeling very uneasy.

"I found out where Empress Zelda went." Mido said and went to get three horses for them to use.


	33. Horses need riders!

The Hero of Winds and the Queen of Fairies watched as Mido got on his horse.

"You do know how to ride your horses, right?" Mido asked.

"Sorry, we never even seen horses before!" The Hero of Winds answers and Mido sighed.

"To the Ordon Village we go to teach you." Mido yells and heads south.

The Hero of Winds and the Queen of Fairies frown as they try to follow on foot beside their horses.


	34. Horse Riding Lessons!

The Hero of Winds and the Queen of Fairies watched as Mido got off his horse.

"Took you two long enough to get here." Mido remarks.

"I need someone to herd my goats." Fado tells Mido.

"Teach them to ride their horses while I herd your goats." Mido said and left for the goats.

"OK, Horse Riding is easy to learn. Lesson 1 is getting on the horse." Fado says to them both.

"This is going to take longer than I thought it would." Fado tells himself after he saw them fall off their horses.

"Ok, this is how you get onto your horses." Fado tells them while getting on one of the two horses.

"Next is how to use the reins to control your horses and then you can practice what you learned to get better at it." Fado explains to them both.


	35. Meeting the family of the Hero of Time!

Malon was looking after the farm built next to Link's House outside the Ordon Village with Aryll when Mido came to visit them.

The 22 year old Aryll looked up to see a younger Link than her older brother talking to Mido while the strange woman looked after their horses.

Aryll wore a green tunic, brown boots and one of her brother's old head coverings as she went over to meet Mido and the Hero of Winds.

For the Hero of Winds, watching a grown woman with his younger sister's face was confusing and Aryll was just as puzzled to see Link as a teenager when her brother was thirty years old.

Mido explained that he found this Link while searching for Emperor Vaati using the Temple of Time. Aryll and Malon nod together in understanding as they get to know the Hero of Winds and the Queen of Fairies.


	36. Returning to a changed world!

Mido asked Malon what happened to the Kakariko Village.

"The Kakariko Village burned down a few days ago and we moved to the Ordon Village with Aryll to start over." Malon explains as the Hero of Winds and the Queen of Fairies listen in confusion.

"I think Empress Zelda expanded her construction program of the new villages already." Mido remarks worriedly wondering what happened to the Kokiri Village because of it.

The Ordon Villagers are rebuilding the Lon Lon Ranch next to the Ordon Ranch.

The goats, cows, horses and cuccos are being moved to the Ordon Ranch while the Lon Lon Ranch is being built.

Malon started telling the Hero of Winds and the Queen of Fairies about her husband being the Hero of Time.

Fado and Aryll work at the Ordon Ranch while Malon gives a tour of the Ordon Village.

Mido explores the Ordon Woods on his horse looking for clues where the other Kokiri went and sighed as he returned to the Ordon Village.


	37. The Twilight Princess Saga begins!

Mido was not gone more than an hour when five of the Ordon Village children were being kidnapped and the Hero of Winds was surrounded by Bulblins riding giant boars that are attacking him.

The Queen of Fairies was shopping with Malon in Sera's Sundries when the villagers noticed that something was wrong.

Aryll rides out on Epona armed with her Wooden Crossbow in one hand and Epona's reins in the other.

As soon as she saw the Bulblins, she fired her arrows at them and rides after one of their Bullbo Boars to give it to the Hero of Winds.

The Bulblins scatter knowing that their clubs are useless against the new enemy showing up as the Hero of Winds rides after them on the Bullbo.

With one hand on the reins of the Bullbo and the other holding his Master Sword, Link charged at the Bulblins swinging his sword at them while Aryll fired her crossbow at the others.


	38. The Ordon children are kidnapped!

With the Ordon Village children kidnapped by Bulblins, Aryll and Link needed to tell the villagers what happened.

Aryll had laughed when Link fell off his Bullbo in the middle of swinging his sword and explained that he needs both hands on the reins to keep his balance when riding the Bullbo or he will fall off again. The Bulbins had escaped quickly while Aryll was helping Link get back on his feet and searching for where his Master Sword went flying to.

The Queen of Fairies was helping Malon search the tall grass and the rocks for items that the Minish leave behind to help others.

Some Rupees and two Fishing Rods are all they find as they return to the Ordon Village to buy two bottles of milk for themselves. Malon is still drinking her milk when Aryll and Link come back into the village with bad news.


	39. The Kidnappers return!

The Bulbins returned to burn the Ordon Village down with their arrows as Aryll and the Hero of Winds defend it.

Link threw a Boomerang at the Bulbins and dodged their arrows the best he can before charging at the nearest Bullbo with his Master Sword.

Link does a Spin Attack at the Bullbos as the Bulbins fall and take out knives to defend themselves.

Aryll gets off Epona and uses a Bullbo to ram one of the Bulbin Riders while Link defeats the other Bulbins.

The destroyed Bulbins dissolve into Rupees and the rest rearm themselves with the dropped bows to attack Link as Bulbin Archers.


	40. Recklessness and shopping!

Mido charged into the battle on his horse while more Bulbin Riders chased him with clubs.

Aryll had put away her crossbow and picked up one of the Bulblin Bows to defend herself with as Link pulled out his Wind Waker to form the huge tornado in the middle of the Bulbin Riders chasing Mido.

Mido's horse didn't like being pulled into the tornado with the enemy as Aryll dragged Link away from the chaos he caused.

Mido ends up in bed at Link's House while Malon treats his horse and glared at the Hero of Winds all day because of it.

"You were too reckless back there." Aryll told Link as she looks after Mido.

"Go buy some milk at the Ordon Village and bring it back here." Aryll orders and Link nods before he leaves.


	41. Mister Tingle saved the day?

"That Helmasaur is gone and we have a map of the Ordon Village... Why do we have a map of the Ordon Village?" The Hero of Time said while the Stalfos Pirates divide all the Rupees into bags and left him still talking to himself.

"Dynalfos, attack and destroy him at once!" A voice yells behind Link and the sword armed lizards converge towards him.

Link used his Kokiri Sword to hold off the armed lizards and frowned as he realized that they are cornering him.

"Tingle Bombs away!" The Dynalfos were hit from behind and regroup as Kotake attacked Mister Tingle.

"We must destroy them both, before they get in the way of our plans!" Koume insists to her sister.

Mister Tingle was holding his own with his Tingle Shield and Tingle Bombs.

The Hero of Time was having trouble fighting off the lizards that were still charging at him and Mister Tingle noticed.

"Red Ting will heal you." Mister Tingle says while working with his Tingle Tuner.

Link was now cornered, but he did feel better and fought harder with his Kokiri Sword to hold the enemy off.

Mirror Shield and Kokiri Sword were all that Link used to defend himself with as the lizards keep charging at him.

The Dynalfos swing their Swords and hold their own Shields to block Link's attacks at them.

In frustration Link tries to bash his Mirror Shield into the head of the lizards and it only mades them snarl back at him in rage before their attacks get more berserk. The Hero of Time started to really fear for his survival after they start to claw and bite at him like wild animals.

"Blue Ting must do something to save you!" Mister Tingle yelled as he worked his Tingle Tuner in panic.


	42. Cornered with Mister Tingle!

"My Tingle Shield will save you!" Mister Tingle told Link as the two witches watched the lizards try to tear the Hero apart.

Mister Tingle was holding his own with his Tingle Shield and Tingle Bombs.

The Hero of Time was still having trouble fighting off the lizards that were still charging at him while Mister Tingle threw his Tingle Bombs at them.

"King Dodongo will finish you both!" The witches yelled before they teleport away.

"Who is King Dodongo?" Mister Tingle asked after all the lizards ran away from the battle in fear.

"Over there! Throw your Tingle Bombs into his mouth and try to blow him apart while I attack with my Master Sword." Link stated.

"This is the biggest enemy that I have ever seen!" Mister Tingle remarked in amazement.

"Here he comes, get ready!" Link says in worry.


	43. Reunions!

Mister Tingle and the Hero of Time were too tired to care that King Dodongo was destroyed. They needed to sleep and that is why the Stalfos Pirates found them snoring when the Great Deku Sprouts asked them to find Link.

The Stalfos Pirates laughed at the snoring heroes and divided the items they found between themselves.

The Great Deku Sprouts cheer as they see Mister Tingle is back and Captain Stalfos nods in agreement to their assessment.

"My crew have been well payed and you are welcome to stay as long as you wish!" Captain Stalfos said very happy with how things turned out.

"Whenever Mister Tingle is around he shares his wealth and we share our inventory with him." Captain Stalfos remarks laughingly.


	44. Treasure Hunters!

Mister Tingle and the Hero of Time were helping with repairs to Captain Stalfos's boat after the rats tried to eat most of their cargo.

The Great Deku Sprouts were exploring an island with some of the crew. The Stalfos Pirates were treasure hunting and the Great Deku Sprouts were sight-seeings the island along side them. The Stalfos Pirates were going to be paid for watching the Great Deku Sprouts, even if they found nothing on the island and had to fight their way back to their ship, they still got wealth coming out of the trip regardless.

Captain Stalfos thought that was a great deal when he adds the free repairs they are doing to his ship while on the island.

"Monsters!" The Great Deku Sprouts scream running into the boat and knock everyone over in their panic.

"Now what?" Mister Tingle and the Hero of Time ask together in annoyance.

Four Darknuts charged at the Stalfos Pirates in full body armor.

"Did you ever think that the Great Deku Sprouts were trouble magnets?" The Hero of Time asked suspiciously.

"We still need to protect them regardless of the answer!" Mister Tingle proclaims while throwing his Tingle Bombs at the Four Darknuts.

"You just don't want to know at all, after everything that happened while trying to protect them!" The Hero of Time replied shortly.

"I still care about them, so what does it matter in the long run?" Mister Tingle demands.


	45. The real threat appears!

"Greetings, I am Count Dooku and here are the armies of the Trade Federation. As promised our Battle Droids are hunting the Hero of Time down for you! My master has sent me to help you in exchange for rebuilding our forces here." The Sith Lord proclaimed to Veran who smiled back at him looking overjoyed.

The Sorceress of Shadows watched the thousands of Battle Droids march off in all directions looking for their target while knowing that soon the Hero of Time will never forget being hunted by them.

"I trust you will be equally pleased with the building of our new Command Center." Count Dooku replied leading the way past the Neimoidian Transports to where the OX9 Model Worker Droids were constructing the Command Center and the Troop Center for them.

"Once the Troop Center is finished we will build more Battle Droids and attack anyone who stands in our way!" Count Dooku proclaims.


	46. Hunting for the Hero of Time!

The Battle Droids swarmed the Ordon Village asking questions about Link and his family when the Hero of Winds walked into their view.

"Halt and identify yourself." The Battle Droids demanded.

"My name is Link and I'm the Hero of Winds." He answers quickly and looks around confusedly.

"DNA scans confirm that he is not the Hero of Time, but he is a blood relative of the Hero of Time. He will wait here while I contact Count Dooku for new orders." The Yellow Battle Droid told the red ones behind it.

Link noticed that thousands of whatever they were had taken over the whole village and wonders what is going on.

The Yellow Battle Droid returns and tells him to take them to the wife of the Hero of Time called Malon.

"You are all under arrest." The Battle Droids told Malon and Aryll. Everyone glared at Link.

"I didn't know what they were planning." Link defended himself and the Queen of Fairies frowned at him along with everyone else.


	47. The war for the Planet Hyrule begins!

Empress Zelda got the Gerudo Membership Card after she talked the Gorons into sharing half of all the metal ore they dig up with the Gerudo in exchange for being the only ones to search for minerals in Gerudo territory.

Zelda is trained in the use of Scimitar Blades as she tells Nabooru about her husband Vaati going missing and asks their help in finding him for her. Empress Nabooru of the Gerudo Empire agrees to the search after remembering how Zelda just helped prevent the war with the Gorons!

News of the mechanical demons attacking the Hylian people came from the Gerudo Messager that Zelda sent to tell her people about the peace talks between the Goron and the Gerudo Empires. Reactions to the descriptions of the demons firing lightning at their enemies worried Zelda knowing her people were outmatched by them.

While the Gerudo people were telling the Gorons about the dangerous demons fighting the Hylians, Zelda was making plans to free her people with Nabooru.


	48. The first skirmish starts!

The Gorons were building catapults to hurl stones at the unknown invaders.

The Battle Droids had started stealing their minerals and the Gorons were planning to throw stones at them to stop them!

Oddly enough it was working and Zelda watched in amazement as the mechanical enemy fired blindly at the Goron forces in their retreat.

Grenades became the first weapons the Gorons faced when the Battle Droids returned to destroy their catapults and scare them away from their mining operations. The Gerudo charged from both sides, swinging their swords at the machines with wild abandon while the Gorons fired arrows and threw bombs at their common enemies in hopes of slowing them down.

The Gorons quickly realized their arrows were not working and switched to throwing their explosives instead as the Battle Droids fought hand to hand with the Gerudo Warriors to avoid shooting themselves in a crossfire.

Being robots instead of living creatures, the Battle Droid remains were left untouched by the three goddesses and not teleported away in the hopes that the Gorons would learn something about them.

Meanwhile another attempt to save the Planet Hyrule was being made by the three goddesses at the Temple of Time.

One moment Jedi Master Mace Windu was falling to his death and the next moment he was landing in water nearly drowning instead.


	49. Hyrule Castle learns about the invasion!

Hena was conflicted after saving Mace Windu. On the one hand he had scared all the fish away and on the other hand, she saw him fall into her fishing pond from thin air before he started drowning.

Doctor Borville was working overtime to heal Mace Windu from both shock and blood loss. The lost arm told Doctor Borville that this stranger was a soldier and the old battle wounds he found only added to that conclusion as he worked to save Windu's life.

The Lanayru Province had lost contact with the Ordona Province and since the Ordon Village trades with the Hyrule Castle Town regularly, the people go to Hyrule Castle to find out what was going on from their government.

A group of Hylian Knights are sent to the Ordon Village by Stagecoach to learn what is going on. Two of the knights handle the reins of the horses while the third sits between them with a crossbow to guard their supplies from being stolen. Inside the stagecoach four more knights are armed with swords and talking among themselves about what they think is going on at the Ordon Village.

"I think it is a drought and we will be seen as heroes for bringing new supplies to the Ordon Village!" The first knight told the others.

"I say that bandits are attacking the merchants at the Faron Province to make themselves rich again and this is just another rescue mission." The next knight proclaimed and the others wondered if he was right.

"Nothing in the Faron Woods, but some merchant named Coro selling Lanterns! Everyone out of the stagecoach while we buy more supplies and rest the horses for the night!" One of the drivers of the stagecoach yells as the stagecoach stops next to Coro's little shop.


	50. The Ordon Village is conquered!

The Trade Federation had built their Command Center on the Planet Hyrule and the Resource Processing Centers were working on collecting the resources they needed to keep the construction of the Battle Droids going.

Two Troop Centers were now building their invasion forces from different locations and the one near Death Mountain was under attack by the Gerudo forces.

"Send reinforcements to secure the Hyrule Field from the Ordon Spring." Count Dooku orders from inside the Command Center at the Ordon Spring as he watched the Battle Droids advance in formations towards where Hyrule Castle Town was reported to be.

The stagecoach of seven Hylian Knights was no match for thirty Battle Droids ordered to capture them alive and were quickly stunned for transport to the Ordon Village with their own stagecoach being prepared to carry them there.

"Transmit report to the Command Center about this stagecoach." The Battle Droid Commander orders.

"Orders understood, transmission commencing." The Battle Droid responds.

"Count Dooku is sending the Neimoidian Transports to inspect the stagecoach himself." The Battle Droid relays to the Commander.

The Ordon Village was turned into forced labor camps to help construct buildings and start farms to feed everyone there.

The War Center and the Spaceport were the first buildings being constructed inside the Ordon Village by the Worker Droids that are repairing their houses while they survey the structural designs around them.


	51. Learning the future from Master Windu!

The Neimoidian Transports picked up all of the Hylian Knights and the Battle Droids drive Count Dooku in the Stagecoach towards the Hyrule Field with 30 Battle Droids marching behind it.

For the 7 Hylian Knights to wake up surrounded and unarmed with thousands of Battle Droids in the Ordon Village watching their every move was a bad thing, but the Ordon Villagers were happy to see them because it showed their government still cared enough to send them in the first place!

Count Dooku thought how little real resistance his Battle Droids were facing and wonders if the whole Planet Hyrule was in the Medieval Ages. That would stop his plans of using the population to help rebuild his Battle Droid Platoons, because if they didn't understand the technology in the first place, the construction plans were delayed!

Blasting Hyrule Castle Town's population into unconscious slaves was too easy and only confirmed the whole planet was in the Medieval Ages Level of Technology to Count Dooku's added annoyance.

Capturing Jedi Master Windu was the only thing worth making the whole trip for and Count Dooku didn't even know if he was the only Jedi Warrior on the planet or if the Clone Troopers had their own base hidden somewhere.

Master Windu kept telling Count Dooku that he was transported from the future where Lord Sidious won the Clone Wars by almost killing him and Dooku believed him because he knows Lord Sidious is Palpatine without Count Dooku telling him.

Healing Master Windu and building the robotic arm for him made Dooku consider trusting the Jedi with his own plans to kill Palpatine, but Mace Windu was not going to be found by the Sith Lord when Palpatine checked on Dooku. Dooku programed the TC Series Protocol Droid called TC-72 to hide Master Windu from Palpatine and open Diplomacy with the Hylians on the planet.


	52. Making a deal to save lives!

The Neimoidian Transports picked up Empress Zelda after Mace Windu had found her and talked her into listening to the Male Protocol Droid called TC-72 talk about Cease-Fire Agreements that Dooku wanted.

Diplomacy with Count Dooku was allowing him to keep his base on the planet while opening trade between the Planet Hyrule and the Trade Federation to avoid being invaded.

Master Windu didn't like it and yet he went along with the agreement to save the lives of the whole planet anyway.

Count Dooku and Empress Zelda were yelling over who will have control of the Ordon Village while the Hylian Villagers worried about what was going on.


	53. Afermath of the Peace Talks!

The Ordon Village saw Speeder Bikes from the Trade Federation swarming about after Count Dooku called off the Battle Droids and showed Empress Zelda around his Command Center to show he wanted peace.

The Battle Droids in the Ordona Province were standing down, but the Battle Droids in the Eldin Province continued to fight from the Troop Center building them to the added annoyance of the local species defending themselves while the Resource Processing Centers worked to defeat them.

The Battle Droids had taken up Sniperscopes to defend the Resource Processing Mission Programed into them and Count Dooku had given orders to avoid killing the inhabitants because he wanted Slave Labor Forces to repair or rebuild his old Battle Droids.


	54. Slave Labor Camps!

The Gorons were dazed and confused when they found their wounded were still alive after being blasted by the Battle Droids into unconscious beside the Gerudo Forces that wondered why the enemy captured them alive in the first place.

The Goron and Gerudo Forces were quickly overrun to be carried into Holding Cells while unconscious for Slave Labor when Count Dooku returned to check on the Battle Droids.

Empress Zelda had escaped the battle, but others were now slaves to the Battle Droids using the primitive minerals they found to build new units with and the Gorons soon had to fall back to save their wounded from being captured like the others were.


	55. Aftermath of the Ordon Villagers!

Malon and Aryll were checking their farms for damage while the Queen of Fairies was talking to the Hero of Winds and Mido about why the Battle Droids left for the Ordon Spring.

"That Count Dooku told all the Battle Droids to lock everyone in their homes and leave the Ordon Village for the Ordon Spring." The Queen of Fairies reminds the Hero of Winds and Mido.

"Count Dooku asked for control of the Ordon Spring in exchange for returning the Ordon Village to Empress Zelda." Mido points out next.

"The only things left behind were the War Center and the Spaceport Buildings along with all the new farms built to feed the Ordon Village with." Mido added in confusion.

"They blew up their Troop Center inside the Ordon Village before they left the area." The Queen of Fairies stated.

"The explosions scared everyone out of following after them and kept the whole Ordon Village busy putting out the fires!" The Hero of Winds adds what he remembers.

"We now have too much food and two new buildings that Count Dooku says are compensation for capturing everyone in the Ordon Village." Mido said puzzledly.


	56. The Kidnapper of Vaati is found!

Aryll and Tetra were meeting Fado who explained his whole Matchmarker Plan for the Hero of Time and Saria to them both.

"You want Vaati to play matchmaker for the Hero of Time and you even kidnapped him to talk him into it!" Tetra proclaimed and started laughing her head off at the idea.

Mako and Niko are left guarding Fado's Hospital Room while Zuko and Nudge guard Vaati's Hospital Room for the night.

The Windfall Hospital Staff had agreed to allow Terta's Pirates to guard the two rooms as long as they stayed out of their way, but since both Vaati and Fado would recover in three days anyway no problems were expected to happen.


	57. The Helmaroc King returns!

Beth, Colin, Ilia,Talo, and Malo were bored. The Ordon Village Children hated being kidnapped with nothing to do while the Bokoblins kept them locked up.

The Forsaken Fortress was home to the Helmaroc King that was guarding the Ordon Village Children from the sky with two Super Battle Droids leading the Bokoblin Armies inside the Forsaken Fortress.

The Bokoblins were armed with Clubs, Spears, Marchetes and Slingshots as they patrol the Forsaken Fortress for enemies.

Miniblins and Moblins wander around the Forsaken Fortress taking orders from the Bokoblins while the two Super Battle Droids use Electrobinoculars to check the water for Troop Transports coming from it.

The Trap was ready for the Hero of Time to walk into, but he had not found them yet and Count Dooku was still in the past waiting for news from the two Super Battle Droids about their progress.

Mission Timers recorded how long the Mission lasted and the Celestial Navigation Computers of the Super Battle Droids calculated the year they were in by the Sky above them.


	58. Escape from Dragon Roost Island!

Vaati was beginning to get tired of being in Hospital Beds after ending up in one twice in a single week. Cyclos had attacked the Windfall Island Hospital demanding Vaati to be his slave and Tetra's Pirates had to get Zephos to help rescue him because of it.

Fado was already on his feet again, but Vaati was back in his Hospital Room being guarded again for another week at the most.

Zephos and Cyclos were attacking each other with Cyclones when Tetra's Pirates found Vaati trying to escape the madness unnoticed by the two Talking Frogs fighting over him on Dragon Roost Island.

Vaati had wandered around Dragon Roost Island for hours looking for a boat to escape with, but he never went to the Dragon Roost Mountain for fear of getting trapped up there by the Talking Frogs.


	59. Aftermath of the Wind Frogs!

Vaati was back in his Hospital Room being guarded again for another week at the most.

Zephos and Cyclos were attacking each other with Cyclones when Tetra's Pirates found Vaati trying to escape the madness unnoticed by the two Talking Frogs fighting over him on Dragon Roost Island.

Vaati had wandered around Dragon Roost Island for hours looking for a boat to escape with, but he never went to the Dragon Roost Mountain for fear of getting trapped up there by the Talking Frogs.

All of Tetra's Pirates were taking turns watching Vaati's Hospital Room in case someone else tried to kidnap him again!

Vaati was starting to wonder if the TriForce of Power Symbol on his hand was cursed or he was being tested by unseen forces again, but Vaati had no way of knowing what was going on without guessing for himself and sighed to himself in defeat because of it.


	60. Invasion of Windfall Island!

Vaati was bored and so were Tetra's Pirates. Nothing was happening for three days and the next day Keese Monsters attack the Windfall Island from the air. The Keese Swarms claw and bite at the people they land on after making strafing runs with their wings.

Chaos happens as people ran into each other to escape the Keese Flying Bats attacking them. Tetra's Pirates swing their Swords at the new threat befalling them as the Keese Monsters scare everyone into hiding.

The Miniblin Armies appeared in the thousands from their Canoes next as everyone was running for their lives from the Keese Monsters in the confusion.

"They just had to wait until the Hero of Winds left Windfall Island to invade us!" Tetra grumbled while charging at the Miniblins with her sword as her pirates fought the Keese Monsters away from her.

Tetra's Pirates were both outnumbered and retreating deeper into Windfall Island with the Miniblins chasing them all over the place.

The Windfall Hospital was built beside the Ferris Wheel when Kreeb started Medical School to become Windfall Island's First Doctor, but right now he was hiding from the Miniblin Invaders like everyone else was on the Windfall Island.


	61. Mace Windu joins the Hylian Empire!

Empress Zelda and Mace Windu listened to the Male Protocol Droid called TC-72 tell the Battle Droids in the Eldin Province that Count Dooku was bringing new orders personally to them.

Count Dooku left for the Eldin Province in one of the Neimoidian Transports afterwards and the prisoners were released into Hyrule Castle Town hours later.

Empress Zelda and Mace Windu started talking about keeping the Hylian Empire out of the Clone Wars that Count Dooku was fighting in while Mace Windu evaded questions about his past from Empress Zelda.

"By the Force!" Mace Windu screamed as the Blue Potion he drank regrows his lost arm to his agonized astonishment and leaves him with two hands again.

"You are welcome." Empress Zelda says knowingly at him to Windu's annoyance for being mislead into drinking the Blue Potion regardless of what it did for him.

"You might have warned me about what the Blue Potion would do in advance." Master Windu remarked in irritation.

"I said it would help with your recovery and it did extraordinary work." Empress Zelda defends her actions.

"Why does Count Dooku want you protected?" Empress Zelda asked curiously.

"I know things about Count Dooku's future that he wants to learn about greatly." Master Windu replied.

Empress Zelda nods in understanding and agreed to protect Mace Windu for Count Dooku afterwards.


	62. Saving the Ordon Village Children!

The Hero of Time didn't know what to think when the Four Darknuts turned out to be guarding the Ordon Village Children.

"Link, get us out of here!" Ilia yelled beside Beth and Colin from inside the huge Bird Cages holding all the Ordon Village Children.

Talo and Malo are in the other Bird Cage while Ilia is yelling that Link will save them all from the other Bird Cage.

The two large Bird Cages are suspended in the air by Wheel and Axle Devices that Link has to lower before he can free the trapped Ordon Village Children inside the Bird Cages.

Mister Tingle stared at the twin Bird Cages in thought before asking who was behind the kidnappings.

"I didn't know that they had been kidnapped until I got here!" The Hero of Time snapped at Mister Tingle before he tried to lower the Bird Cages one at a time.


	63. The Hero of Time Returns Home!

The Hero of Time returned the Ordon Village Children home and saw the damage done by the Battle Droids for himself. Mister Tingle and the Great Deku Sprouts were looking around the Ordon Village for the first time while everyone thanked Link for bringing their children home to them.

Sera told Link about Count Dooku taking control of the Ordon Village and Empress Zelda making peace with him to avoid going to war over it.

Link meets Mido and the Hero of Winds at his house talking with Aryll. The Queen of Fairies was with Malon at the Lon Lon Ranch checking for damages while the Ordon Ranch next door was doing the same thing.

The Windfall Island was still under attack, but none of them know about it yet and the Hero of Time was just making sure everyone at the Ordon Village was unharmed after returning home.


	64. The Hero of Winds Returns Home!

The Hero of Time and the Hero of Winds appear in a bright flash of light on Windfall Island causing the Miniblins to scatter in blinded confusion. The Hero of Time puts the Ocarina of Time away and waits for his sight to return before checking where the two of them are.

The Hero of Winds is still blinded while the Hero of Time is waiting calmly in a defensive position for his sight to return instead of feeling around with his hands to attract any enemies to their weakness like the Hero of Winds was doing.

The Miniblins can't tell if the Hero of Time was really blind or just acting the part to outsmart them.

The Hero of Time used his hearing to follow the movements around him knowing that Combat Training himself for blindness in advance was paying off better than he hoped it would against Ganondorf.

The Miniblins fled knowing that the Wind Waker would cause chaos to protect the blinded wielder from harm with Tornadoes that the Hero of Winds can't control when he can see what is going on around him.


	65. Repairs to the Windfall Island!

The Miniblins were scared out of their minds and the Hero of Winds had created the Hurricane to wipe them all out the moment his sight returned.

Windfall Island was his to protect and the Miniblin Invasion had upset the Hero of Winds into teaching them that he was not standing for it!

The Hero of Time stared in disbelief at the Hurricane created and the anger that the Hero of Winds showed against the Miniblins running for their lives around him.

The Hurricane left thousands of Miniblin Corpses behind and caused enough damage to the Windfall Island to terrorize any enemies still alive to keep running.

The Three Goddesses of Hyrule had stopped cleaning up after the dead monsters because they were threaten by something else that Link and Empress Zelda didn't know about.

Emperor Vaati was safe and the Hero of Time was helping repair the Windfall Island to help make sure it stayed that way.


	66. Veran invades the Gungans!

Veran being the Sorceress of Shadows that she was, didn't like hearing that Count Dooku had made peace with her enemies at all! The OX9 Model Worker Droids were constructing the Command Center and the Troop Center for the Battle Droid Invasion on the Gungans that stand in her way!

The Gungans and the Jedi Order had sided with Emperor Vaati in the future, but Veran would not wait to reshape history to defeat her enemies in advance when the time was at hand to have her revenge!

Emperor Ganondorf had unified Male and Female Gerudo into one Tyrannical Empire that was at war against everyone else who had tried to stop him while Veran was going after Emperor Vaati in the past without much luck to show for it.

Veran's Command Center and the Trade Federation Buildings under her command transported themselves onto the Gungan Island across time as the Battle Droids invades the mixture of Gungans and Gerudo Warriors defending their homes.

The Wind Waker's teenaged reincarnation of Gannondorf would soon be under her control or dead and the Gerudo Empire would be next when she returned to Emperor Vaati's past again.


	67. The ten year old Ganondorf fights back!

The Spirit of Power had her hands full with the teenage reincarnation of Ganondorf working for the Gungans, but Leaf never saw the Battle Droid Invasion coming until it was too late to avoid it.

The Gungans throw their energy balls called Boomas at the first wave of Battle Droids that attack them as the Gerudo Villagers hide their children from the surprise attack and arm themselves for the battle.

The Spirit of Power named Leaf was the Fairy Guardian to Ganondorf's new reincarnation after the Hero of Winds killed the last one and his soul was recycled by the Goddesses of Hyrule.

Finding the baby Ganondorf at the Gerudo Fishing Village was easy, but trying to help his family teach him about right and wrong for ten years made Leaf's job harder than she thought it would be.

The desire for revenge as Ganondorf returns home to find the Gungans being slaughtered in the defense of the Gerudo people was too much for the Spirit of Power to watch happen and yet Leaf knows the heart of the new Ganondorf was being tested by the horrific events around her.

The ten year old Ganondorf had trained his whole life to defend the Gerudo people from danger and armed with the bags full of Boomas that the Gungans gave him, he ran into the smoke filled Villages throwing the Boomas at the Battle Droids killing his people without hesitation.


	68. The Gungans defeat Veran!

The Battle Droids had been ordered to wipe out everything after Veran saw what the future would be like if Emperor Vaati died in this unknown future world that she was in and Veran returned to the past with the Wind Waker under her control.

The Gungans were using Aiwha to throw Boomas from the air at the Battle Droids and also made Bombing Runs to slow down the invasions, but even with the advantage of Air Support on their side the Gungans didn't know where the Battle Droids were coming from to stop more attacks.

The Multi-Troop Transports of the Trade Federation unloads more Battle Droids as the Assault Mechanized Vehicles turn their Cannons on the disorganized Gungans that were slowly pushing all the ground forces of the Trade Federation into falling back by outnumbering them.

The Troop Centers and Mech Factories of the Trade Federation Units were quickly found by the Gungans as Veran's Command Center watched their destruction.

Veran's Command Center vanished into history while the Gungans overwhelmed the rest of her buildings.


	69. Veran in the Gerudo Mesa!

The Battle Droids left behind by Veran fought to the end as the Gungans wiped them all out and searched for the Trade Federation Command Center that had disappeared without finding it.

Veran's Command Center reappears in the Gerudo Mesa next to the Cave of Ordeals as the Worker Droids build Food Processing Centers and Carbon Processing Centers to start over with.

The Nova, Ore and Carbon Processing Centers are used by the Worker Droids to search for new resources from while the Gerudo Desert provides Peahats, Bullbos, Bulblins and Moldorms for the Worker Droids to hunt for food.

The Worker Droids use Laser Pistols to hunt down any Wild Animal their Sensors find and harvest the bodies for cooking back at the Food Processing Centers later on.

Veran did not ask how the Food Processing Centers made her dinner again after she found out they worked like Slaughter-Houses for the all you can eat restaurants making her meals.


	70. The Bulblin King notices Veran!

The Gerudo Mesa and the Gerudo Desert was the large area that the Gerudo people had left behind or hidden inside of in secret since it had not been explored in years.

The Worker Droids use Laser Pistols to hunt down any Wild Animal their Sensors find and harvest the bodies for cooking back at the Food Processing Centers later on.

Veran did not ask how the Food Processing Centers made her dinner after she found out they worked like Slaughter-Houses for the all you can eat restaurants making her meals.

The King Bulblin watched as the OX9 Worker Droids hunt the Moldorms trying to ram them in thought before ordering all the Bulblins to return to the Bulbin Camp to plan their next move together.


	71. Something is very wrong here!

Emperor Vaati knows that something is wrong when the Goddesses of Hyrule stop cleaning up after the Monster Corpses that the Gungans are harvesting for organs at Windfall Island.

Personally Emperor Vaati didn't care if Ganondorf's Monsters started turning on each other, but the fact that they can cannibalize their own dead for food for the first time in centuries does worry him more than anything else after he realized it!

Enemies that killed your people under orders are one thing, but enemies that killed your people for food was another problem that the Three Goddesses of Hyrule prevented from happening during Link and Ganondorf's Battles for the Triforce.

The Hero of Time agreed with Emperor Vaati that something must be distracting the Three Goddesses of Hyrule from doing their jobs, but none of their group knows what can be doing it!


	72. The New Sith Lord Lands!

Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds in the Zelda: Twilight Princess Universe!

Veran was unsure how to take the news that Count Dooku was dead or that the new Emperor Palpatine recalls nothing about Dooku going to the Planet Hyrule at all.

Darth Vader had landed to investigate Count Dooku's actions and Veran looked hopefully at Darth Vader's Command Center being built next to her own when the Stormtroopers began exploring the area around them.

Two Moldorms attack the Stormtrooper Platoons of about 30 or 40 Imperial Clones that easily overwhelm the Wild Animals for the OX9 Worker Droids and the ASP-7 Labor Droids used as Worker Droids for Darth Vader's Command Center to harvest for cooking later on.

Darth Vader had sent four Imperial Probe Droids into the Gerudo Desert looking for what caused the Battle Damage to Veran's Command Center and so far the Sith Lord had found nothing.

Veran's thoughts displayed fighting the Gungans, but Darth Vader found no sign at all of Gungan Technology nearby and it worried him greatly.


	73. The Bulblins ambush Veran!

Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds in the Zelda: Twilight Princess Universe!

Darth Vader had the Stormtroopers patrol around Veran's Food Processing Centers because he wanted to learn why Count Dooku had given this Madam Veran her own Battle Droids when he saw nothing and felt great danger coming through the Force!

"Madam Veran, I would greatly appreciate knowing what is going on around here!" Darth Vader declared tiresomely.

"I asked Count Dooku for help against my enemies and instead he was called away to fight the Jedi Order by his Sith Master!" Veran snapped at Darth Vader who looked thoughtfully at her before making up his mind.

"My Stormtroopers will be more than enough to handle any difficulty that this world has to throw at us." Darth Vader stated very sure of himself.

With only Wild Animals like Peahats and Moldorms attacking Darth Vader's Stormtroopers in the Gerudo Desert, the Sith Lord didn't see the Bulblins coming until their Crossbows had ambushed his forces and road away on their Bullbos in the confusion.

"Commander, gather what Stormtroopers that are left and begin building your own Sniper Towers at once!" Darth Vader orders the leader of the Stormtroopers in rage at being made to look like a fool.


	74. Empress Zelda feels the Darkness again!

Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds in the Zelda: Twilight Princess Universe!

Darth Vader had the Stormtroopers building their own Sniper Towers to defend the area around him.

The Gerudo Desert is an arid land of sand and Wild Animals going for miles in all directions that the Sentinel Class Landing Craft had used the Homing Beacon from Veran's Command Center to deploy Darth Vader's Worker Droids and Stormtroopers into.

Darth Vader needed to find resources that he can build his Imperial Cloning Center with since his Troop Centers can train the Stormtroopers, but not create them for him and something told him that he needed more than one Cloning Chamber hidden inside his Command Center to win against whatever he felt was strong in the Force on the Planet Hyrule!

Three hundred miles on the other side of the Planet Hyrule Jedi Master Mace Windu felt the darkness had appeared from inside of Hyrule Castle and warned Empress Zelda that a great evil was coming.


	75. The Jedi Master of the Hylian Empire!

Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds in the Zelda: Twilight Princess Universe!

"The only thing three hundred miles away is The Great Desert of the Gerudo People that will take almost forever to get to by Horse if you really want to go there!" Empress Zelda warns Jedi Master Windu in worry.

"I need to know what it is that I feel so strongly in the Force." Master Windu stated uneasily.

"I felt the darkness in the Desert Province too, but I can't leave my kingdom without leadership to investigate it." Empress Zelda admits thoughtfully.

"I am more than willing to investigate on your behalf, your highness, but I will need directions to find the Desert Province to do it." Windu reminds Empress Zelda who nods in understanding before ordering a Stagecoach full of Hylian Knights to transport him.


	76. Following the Force, part 1!

Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds in the Zelda: Twilight Princess Universe!

The Stagecoach full of Hylian Knights had Crossbowmen and Swordsmen all with the normal pointed ears that Master Windu was getting used to when meeting the Hylian People for the first time.

Master Windu knows that the whole Planet Hyrule was in a Medieval Stage of Development, but having his Lightsaber being the only advanced weapon that can save the Hylian Empire if they are invaded from the stars scared him.

The fate of the entire planet in the hands of just one Jedi Master and nothing else for Master Windu to turn to for help if he failed them gave him great stress when he thought about it.


	77. Following the Force, part 2!

The Imperial Stormtroopers had began to patrol around the Gerudo Desert in groups of five people walking in search patterns looking for signs of other Civilizations nearby them.

Several Wild Animals of Peahats and Moldorms kept attacking the Imperial Stormtroopers as they explored the area for themselves, but the huge worms called Moldorms had changed their tactics into biting their victims in swarms after ramming them onto their sides for their fangs to eat them alive.

The Moldorm Worms ram into their victims first before flinging themselves at them to bite chunks of flesh to overwhelm in groups. The Moldorms act like Scavengers eating the kills made by the Hero of Time inside of the Gerudo Desert in the past and now they are starving for new meals.

The Clone Troopers had seen the threat coming before they are forced to fight for their lives against it.

The Peahats had the appearance of the Twilight Princess Universe of Zelda, but they crawled around on black roots and attacked with black blades in the center of themselves.


	78. Following the Force, part 3!

The Imperial Stormtroopers blasted the Peahats and the Moldorms apart franticly to save their own lives as both Darth Vader and Madam Veran sent their own Battle Droids towards the Surviving Clone Troopers to discover what was going on.

Several Labor Droids of both Trade Federation OX9 Designs and the Galactic Empire's ASP-7 Worker Droids left the two Command Centers to harvest food from the Dead Moldorms while defending the kills from other Moldorms attacking them.

Unit Type: OX9 Labor Droids and ASP-7 Labor Droids

Current Actions: Harvesting Dead Moldorms and killing Wild Moldorms

Status: Being overwhelmed by Moldorm Numbers


	79. Following the Force, part 4!

Unit Type: Peahat Tree

Current Actions: Attacking Master Windu's Group of Travellers

The Peahat Tree was the Huge Black Peahat Shaped Tree swinging the Peahat Blades from the several branches to defend itself while vomiting the Peahat Larva at the Jedi Master still attacking it.

The Stagecoach full of Hylian Crossbowmen and Swordsmen had all surrounded the Peahat Tree as they charged against it, but even Master Windu had to admit they are losing as the organic blades sliced another wound into him before he dismembers the branch that tried to behead him earlier.

"Retreat!" Master Windu yelled as the Hylian Swordsmen continued to dodge the organic blades they fought against wildly.

The Hylian Crossbowmen keep firing as the Hylian Swordsmen retreated back towards their Stagecoach lead by Master Windu himself away from the Peahat Tree.


	80. Following the Force, part 5!

Unit Type: Peahat Tree

Current Actions: Attacking Master Windu's Group of Travellers

The Peahat Larva scatter themselves into defensive formations around the Peahat Tree as the Arrows keep hitting the thing repeatedly without it showing any signs that it is dying at all!

All the Hylian Swordsmen have been sliced by the organic blades of the Peahat Tree and are being treated for their wounds at the Hylian Stagecoach.

"Can we just go around this thing?" Jedi Master Windu asked hopefully.

"We would just run the risk of running into another Peahat Tree or worse if we tried to go around it." The Hylian Swordsmen stated in frustration at what was happening to them.

"The Peahat Plants are dangerous and have various kinds growing all over the Planet Hyrule, so we never know when we will run into them or where they are until we spot them attacking us." The Hylian Swordsmen continued to explain their problems to Jedi Master Windu.


	81. Following the Force, part 6!

The Imperial Stormtroopers and the Battle Droids began Defensive Formations together while both Darth Vader and Madam Veran watched them proudly.

The Mixed Platoons of the Imperial Stormtroopers and the Battle Droids circled around Darth Vader's Buildings making Sniper Towers and Automated Turbolaser Towers to better defend the area with.

Unit Name: Battle Droid Assassins

Current Location: Sniper Towers

Current Status: Defending Area

With Turbolasers defending the area, the Mixed Platoons of the Imperial Stormtroopers and the Battle Droids advanced forward towards the rest of the Wild Moldorms.


	82. Following the Force, part 7!

The Imperial Stormtroopers and the Battle Droids began exploring together.

Locations Within Range: Arbiter's Grounds and Bulblin Camp

"Location Selection Underway. Incoming Transmission." The Battle Droids report.

"The King Bulblin is contacting us!" The Battle Droids continued reporting.

"My Bulblin Forces have salvaged your Labor Droids and learned about your Communications Technology." The Bulblin King says as Darth Vader listens to him talking.

"I have always followed the strongest because it is all I have ever known and I want to know if you will join us?" The Bulblin King asked and Darth Vader agreed with him.


	83. Following the Force, part 8!

Time Period: Twilight Princess Era

Location: Bulblin Camp inside the Desert Province

The Bulblin Camp had several Tents and Wooden Guard Towers with Bulblin Archers watching as Darth Vader meets with the Bulblin King for the first time.

Several Battle Droids and Stormtroopers on Speeder Bikes take up Defensive Formations around the Bulblin Camp while Darth Vader is meeting with the Bulblin King for the first time also.

Objectives Accomplished: Peace Talks with the Bulblin King Completed, Location of the Arbiter's Grounds Entrance Discovered inside the Bulblin Camp.


	84. Following the Force, part 9!

Time Period: Twilight Princess Era

Location: The Arbiter's Grounds Entrance

"The Force is strong in this place!" Darth Vader remarked suspiciously watching the Arbiter's Grounds Entrance beside the Bulblin King.

"The Arbiter's Grounds used to be Great Prison." The Bulblin King says watching the place.

"Prisoners must have been strong with the Force then." Darth Vader says thinking it over.

"Repair the Damaged Walls and Build Turbolaser Towers around the Bulblin Camp!" Darth Vader orders one of the Stormtroopers before exploring his new surroundings with the Bulblin King at his side.


	85. Following the Force, part 10!

Jedi Master Windu and the Hylian Stagecoach Crew are drinking Red Potions to heal themselves before they plan their next attack against the Peahat Tree standing in their way.

Jedi Master Windu used Force Push against the Ocarina Type Peahats advancing on the Hylian Stagecoach Crew before leading another charge of the Hylian Swordsmen towards the enemies.

The Peahat Larva from the Peahat Tree quickly transform themselves into more Ocarina Type Peahats within hours to defend their Mother Plant from the Hylian Swordsmen being lead by Jedi Master Windu.

With Jedi Master Windu using Force Throw to open gaps inside the enemy formations, the Hylian Swordsmen slash and hack their way towards the Peahat Tree.


	86. Following the Force, part 11!

The Organic Blades of the Peahat Tree quickly sliced the shoulders of the Hylian Swordsmen open causing them to drop their weapons and retreat away bleeding all the way back to their Stagecoach.

The Hylian Crossbowmen unleashed their barrage of arrows on the Peahat Tree as their Hylian Swordsmen ran for their lives from the Peahat Armies converging on them from behind.

Jedi Master Windu used both his Lightsaber and Force Throw together to defend the Hylian Swordsmen's Withdrawal from the battle tiredly.

"That Peahat Tree is too strong!" The Hylian Swordsmen complained among themselves in defeat after losing their Longswords.

Jedi Master Windu was sleeping while the Hylian Stagecoach was retreating away from the Peahat Armies chasing after it.

The Hylian Crossbowmen are on top of the Moving Hylian Stagecoach firing at the Peahat Armies chasing after it worriedly.


	87. Following the Force, part 12!

"I think whatever we are searching for is trapped by the Peahat Trees inside the Great Desert of the Gerudo People." The Hylian Knights stated fearfully.

"Even if that is true, it only buys us time to prepare for it at best." Jedi Master Windu says quietly to everyone inside the Stagecoach.

"Maybe the Gerudo Desert will kill it for us." One of the Hylian Knights offers hopefully.

"It is never that easy to destroy evil of such great power." Windu replied sadly as they returned to Empress Zelda in their defeat.


	88. Following the Force, part 13!

"The Force is really strong here!" Darth Vader remarked to himself in thought.

"The Arbiter's Grounds are dangerous!" The Bulblin King warns him.

"I still must know what is in there regardless." Darth Vader answers.

Four Stalhounds and Emperor Zant himself was waiting for Darth Vader inside the Arbiter's Grounds.

"Welcome to the Arbiter's Grounds, you must be the Darth Vader that Mistress Veran has been telling me about." Emperor Zant says smiling before teleporting Darth Vader to the Mirror Chamber.

The Mirror of Twilight stands restored before Darth Vader and Emperor Zant as the two of them study it for themselves.


	89. Following the Force, part 14!

The last time Zant attacked the Hylian Empire, Vaati had just started dating Princess Zelda and Midna turned Vaati into some Large Wolf to become their New Hero of the Twilight Realm instead.

The Hero of Time had to fight Zant in Hyrule while Vaati fought against Zant's Followers inside the Twilight Realm at the same time.

In the end, both Link and Vaati joined forces to defeat Zant together while Princess Zelda saw the whole thing.

Veran had found Zant and trained him to destroy both Link and Vaati when Vaati vanished.

Confused by the strange turn of events, Veran attacked Ordon Village instead of Hyrule Castle and traces Vaati to the future where the Gungans overwhelmed her forces.

Darth Vader had shown up shortly afterwards and now Veran was unsure what would happen next around her.


	90. Following the Force, part 15!

Veran and the Bulblin King start talking to each other for the first time as the Shadow Beasts attacked the Gorons.

Darbus avoids the Two Twilight Assassins trying to kill him with their Spears by dodging and swinging his own Longsword at them instead.

As the Shadow Beasts fought against the Gorons, Darbus beheads one of the Twilight Assassins and kicks the other one off the side of the cliff before charging to help the other Gorons.

News of the attack on the Gorons reaches Empress Zelda quickly as Jedi Master Windu returns in the Hylian Stagecoach being chased by Peahat Swarms.


	91. Following the Force, part 16!

The Gungans had overwhelmed the Forsaken Fortress to destroy several Battle Droids and Phantom Ganon inside the place to free the Missing Villagers of the Windfall Island from the Helmaroc King.

The Gungans had swarmed the Forsaken Fortress with overwhelming numbers blasting their way around until the Helmaroc King was dead and being cooked for their victory party afterwards.

It had been both too easy and too blood-thirsty for many of the Gungans to remember without shuttering in horror at what had to be done.

The Trade Federation Technology had been removed by the Gungans before it can be misused by anyone else and then the Twilight Portals started appearing everywhere in the confusion.


	92. Protecting the Windfall Island, part 1!

Windfall Island had lots of damaged buildings, but none of the people living there had been killed during the hurricane that chased after the Miniblin Invaders like it was alive and the Hero of Time was overjoyed about it!

The Gungans are helping clean away debris and rebuild homes at the Windfall Island so everything is starting to look hopeful again.

Emperor Vaati is still at the Windfall Island Hospital, but Tetra's Pirates are now under the Doctor's care themselves and the Hero of Time was guarding the place while the Hero of Winds checks on Tetra himself.


	93. Protecting the Windfall Island, part 2!

The two Super Battle Droids had prepared their Bokoblins to attack the Windfall Island in four waves of two hundred troops each after sending the Ordon Village Children into another time where four Darknuts would be guarding them.

The hurricane used against their first invasion attempt told the Helmaroc King that the Hero of Winds had returned and the two Super Battle Droids would test their skills against him when the next invasion attempt was made!

The Bokoblins charged onto the Windfall Island as the Gungans throw their Boomas right at the new enemies that didn't expect them to be there.

The Gungans had only enough time to yell a warning before throwing their Boomas like crazy at the Bokoblins advancing on them.

The Bokoblins are armed with Clubs, Spears, Marchetes and Slingshots throwing Deku Nuts at the Gungans that are now attacking them at the Windfall Island.

Deku Nuts and Boomas fly across the air between the Gungans and Bokoblins as the Hero of Time ran into the battle swinging his Master Sword.


	94. Protecting the Windfall Island, part 3!

The two Super Battle Droids would be no match for the Gungan Boomas that killed the Bokoblins with repeated electrical discharges on impact.

Having Boomas pummel the Bokoblins from the air and electrocute them simultaneously on impact had the rest of them retreating while the Hero of Time chased after them.

The two Super Battle Droids fired their Laser Cannons at the Hero of Time who got hit in the shoulder by surprise and the Bokoblins began Flanking Formations from both his left and right to cover their new ambush against the Gungans coming to save the Hero of Time.

Laser Pistols made by the Trade Federation are being distributed out to the Bokoblins of the first wave from the next wave that saw the bodies of their fallen comrades ahead of them and demand revenge for their deathes.

The Bokoblins now had Clubs, Spears, Marchetes and Slingshots throwing Deku Nuts in one hand while Laser Pistols are put into their other hands to defend themselves with at longer range.

Sure enough the Gungans march after the Hero of Time to defend the Windfall Island from being destroyed and find him crawling towards them bleeding badly while the Bokoblins ambushed them with Lasers blasting their numbers apart.

The Gungans scatter looking for cover from the Lasers while throwing Boomas wildly towards the enemies to buy themselves time to outsmart them in the confusion.


	95. Protecting the Windfall Island, part 4!

The Gungans scatter looking for cover from the Lasers while throwing Boomas wildly towards the enemies to buy themselves time to outsmart them in the confusion.

The Hero of Time was searching his things for Red Potion while crawling away from the battlefield the best he can.

The Gungans zigzag across the battlefield towards Link throwing Boomas just as wildly and more unsure where the Lasers are really coming from than they were in the last hour after noticing the directions their enemies are running towards had changed suddenly.

"What are they doing?" The Gungans asked themselves in worry as the enemies started marching towards the Windfall Island Communities from several directions at once.

"They are surrounding the Windfall Island Communities." Another Gungan Trooper answers in realization at what was happening.


	96. Protecting the Windfall Island, part 5!

The Gungans had carried the unconscious Link away from the fighting to find the nearest Gungan Healer to treat his wounds while watching their surroundings for hidden enemies along the way.

The Windfall Island was in a state of blind panic with people running everywhere and the Bokoblins kidnapping everyone that can't get away from them while they are looting the place.

The Hero of Winds and Tetra's Pirates are all fighting against the Bokoblins, but they are obviously outnumbered by four thousand to one making it look hopeless to anyone watching the battle.


	97. Protecting the Windfall Island, part 6!

With the safety of the whole Windfall Island at stake, making Hurricanes to trash the Bokoblins had become the only opinionated reaction left for the outraged Hero of Winds to do.

The Windfall Island was wrecked while the Bokoblins had taken the message that their enemy was insane loud and clear enough to run for their lives terrifiedly.


	98. Protecting the Windfall Island, part 7!

The Gungans had found Windfall Island so trashed that they had to evacuate everyone by boats to their own Gungan Island to heal the wounded.

Many of the Windfall Island Population was missing and everyone else was trying to clean up the ruins or treating the wounded that are left behind.

The Hero of Winds looked miserable while the whole Windfall Island looked uninhabitable with the Building Debris everywhere.


	99. Following the Force, part 17!

The Gungans had taken control of the Forsaken Fortress and Ganondorf is leading the Gerudo Villagers at their sides.

The Zora Empire had sent their Zora Sage called Laruto to make Peace Talks with the Gungans and the Gerudo People while the Hero of Winds waited for the bloodshed to end between them.

In the past we find Darth Vader preparing to reshape history while the Hero of Time is waking up inside some Gungan Hospital in the future to stop him from doing it!

Midna had no clue why the Twilight Portals are throwing her across repeating history of Ganondorf and Link's Great Battles, but after hiding in the shadows of random people just to learn that she had time travelled in the first place, she had watched the Green Hero save Hyrule five times from Ganondorf in the last 145 years before noticing someone else was watching him also!


	100. Following the Force, part 18!

Midna had no clue why the Twilight Portals are throwing her across repeating history of Ganondorf and Link's Great Battles, but after hiding in the shadows of random people just to learn that she had time travelled in the first place, she had watched the Green Hero save Hyrule five times from Ganondorf in the last 145 years before noticing someone else was watching him also!

Jedi Master Windu had entered the Twilight Portals by mistake, but being over 300 years in the past made Midna finding him very lucky and odd timing if the Three Goddesses didn't have their hands in making it happen in the first place.

Master Windu didn't know why he started getting younger instead of older, but meeting Midna in the middle of the night had been the Will of the Force itself and soon he was in the Ruins of Windfall Island itself looking bewilderedly around.


	101. Following the Force, part 19!

Jedi Master Windu found the Ruins of Windfall Island abandoned with Dead Bokoblins, Dead Miniblins and Dead Gungans everywhere.

"This place looks like a Wartime Battlefield." Jedi Master Windu remarked while looking around wondering who the Gungans were fighting and where they went afterwards.

"What is this over here? I have never seen anything like it!" Midna asked as she studied the Dead Gungans curiously.

"They are called the Gungans and they are also great Fishermen." Master Windu told the Twilight Queen honestly.

"Wow, the Gungans sound like great people and now the sight of so many of them being killed is upsetting me!" Midna admits in horror.


	102. Following the Force, part 20!

Jedi Master Windu and Midna wandered around the Ruins of the Windfall Island searching for clues to what happened beforehand.

Master Windu found several Discarded Laser Rifles and Wooden Clubs to help defend himself with if he needed to use something besides his Lightsaber to protect himself.

Unit Name: Windu

Unit Type: Jedi Master

Equiped Weapon: Lightsaber

Stored Items: 9 Red Potions, 2 Laser Rifles and 1 Longsword being used by Midna beside him.

Two hours of searching the Windfall Island later had Windu and Midna getting hungry enough to start looking for food instead of clues to what happened beforehand.


	103. Following the Force, part 21!

Darth Vader had began his search of the Arbiter's Grounds.

The Huge Flying Skull with Bat Wings charged at Darth Vader as he rolled to the side and dodged out of the way from the Twilight Princess Type Bubble Monster circling back towards him.

Darth Vader quickly used Force Push against the Huge Flying Skull with Bat Wings and watched the thing crash into the floor while he prepared his Lightsaber to slash it apart once it was disorientated from the fall.

After the Bubble Monster was destroyed, Darth Vader searched the empty sand covered room for anything useful and moved into the next room.

Quicksand forced Darth Vader to halt his movements and retreat backwards to save himself from walking right into it surprisedly.


	104. Following the Force, part 22!

Darth Vader had never in his whole life seen the head of the Four Foot Ant-Lion Larva trying to eat him beforehand as he frantically swinged his Lightsaber at the thing pulling itself out of the Sand Whirlpool that he was falling into panickingly.

Darth Vader's mind quickly realized the Sand Whirlpools are being caused by the Huge Ant-Lion Larva Monsters that have all started burrowing under the sand towards him.

Fear was driving Darth Vader to escape the Arbiter's Grounds stronger than his curiosity about the feeling of the Force calling him deeper into the Death Trap around him was.

Six Hungry Ant-Lion Larva Monsters are expanding the Sand Whirlpool larger to force Darth Vader into falling towards them while the Sith Lord was trying to climb upwards away from them instead of being their new food.

Ten Hungry Ant-Lion Larva Monsters are now digging the Sand Pit deeper together in circular movements that was causing the Huge Sand Whirlpool around Darth Vader to pull him backwards as he called his Stormtroopers for help on his Wrist Communicator panickingly.


	105. Following the Force, part 23!

Darth Vader saw his Stormtroopers throwing him their Rope and firing their Laser Blaster Rifles at the Ant-Lion Larva Monsters below him frantically.

The Stormtroopers pulled Darth Vader out of the Sand Whirlpool Trap while firing wildly at the Huge Ant-Lion Larva Monsters opening and closing their jaws at their Sith Lord less than one hour after Darth Vader called them on his Wrist Communicator demanding the Rope to pull himself out of the Sand Whirlpool Trap.

Once Darth Vader was out of the Sand Whirlpool Trap, he ran towards the nearest exit with the Stormtroopers right behind him being chased by the Ant-Lion Larva Monsters moving under the Sand towards them.

Having Four Foot Ant-Lion Larva Monsters chasing the Stormtroopers from underground was something that Darth Vader had never seen happening beforehand and not wanting to be eaten made all thoughts of how it happened escape his mind to focus more on running for his life instead.


	106. Following the Force, part 24!

The Four Foot Ant-Lion Larva Monsters chasing Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers from underground are attacked by the Turbolaser Cannons as everyone is running out of the Arbiter's Grounds panickingly for their lives.

Once the Turbolasers started firing at the Four Foot Ant-Lion Larva Monsters, Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers rolled to the sides to avoid being killed before scattering away from the explosions covering their movements.

Frustrated by the Sand and Dirt being blown into the air blocking their path as the Laser Blasts forced the Ant-Lion Larva Monsters into retreating by throwing them out of the ground during the explosions, the Ant-Lion Larva Monsters that hadn't been blasted apart had vanished back into the Arbiter's Grounds while Darth Vader surveys the destruction caused afterwards.


	107. Following the Force, part 25!

The Bulblin Camp had four Turbolaser Cannons built to defend it, two Turbolaser Cannons guarding the Arbiter's Grounds and the other two guarding the entrance to the Bulblin Camp itself from whatever came after them next.

Darth Vader felt torn as the entrance to the Arbiter's Grounds was buried in dirt debris because he still feels pulled to the place by the Force and he also knows how dangerous it is to explore it regardless of what was inside calling his mind towards it.


	108. Following the Force, part 26!

Jedi Master Windu and the Twlight Queen named Midna had found someone's Discarded Home on the Windfall Island while searching for food.

They were now eating leftovers together inside the Ruins of the Windfall Island wondering why the whole place was abandoned by the people beforehand.

"From the locations of the Dead Gungans, it appears that they were defending this place when they died fighting to the end." Jedi Master Windu remarked while eating.

"Hopefully everyone made it out safe and sound." Midna replied worriedly looking around the destruction.

"Hey, I think that is a map over there!" Midna yells running across the room to the Discarded Belongings nearby for a closer look overjoyedly.


	109. Following the Force, part 27!

Outset Island was the first place that Jedi Master Windu went to once he had studied the map that Midna found earlier and discovered the Discarded Canoe to escape the Windfall Island with.

The people of Outset Island welcomed Jedi Master Windu with open arms and are also shocked at his news that Windfall Island had been destroyed.

Well fed and being looked over by Sturgeon the Outset Island Librarian, Master Windu relaxed himself to wait for the Will of the Force to guide him before falling asleep from his long adventure instead.

Midna glanced around the room from her hiding place inside Master Windu's Shadow nervously before falling asleep as well.


	110. Following the Force, part 28!

The Town Minish living with Sturgeon the Outset Island Librarian watched Jedi Master Windu sleeping before they started to gossip among themselves about the bad news of Windfall Island being destroyed quietly.

Many of the Town Minish debated about sneaking onto a Fishing Boat to visit Town Minish from another island to learn what else was going on, but others wanted to discover who Jedi Master Windu was or why he came to the Outset Island in the first place instead.

With the fate of the Planet Hyrule itself falling into Jedi Master Windu's hands, nothing was clear to him until he discovers why.


	111. The Town Minish, part 1!

"By the Force!" Jedi Master Windu proclaimed in shock as he wakes up the size of a House Mouse and everything around him is huge including the couch that he was sleeping on.

"Ok, maybe I'm smaller than a House Mouse." Jedi Master Windu says when he saw the Town Minish riding House Mice with Saddles towards him.

"Hello, can you understand me?" Jedi Master Windu asked and they responded in gibberish while waving their hands in welcoming greetings.

"Ok, at least none of you are not pointing weapons at me. Now why are you here then?" Jedi Master Windu continued talking confusedly.

The Three Town Minish gestured towards their Saddled Mice and Jedi Master Windu himself.

"You want me to travel with you?" Jedi Master Windu asked while gesturing with his hands what he is talking about and the Town Minish nod their heads yes in agreement.

Jedi Master Windu gets onto one of the Saddled Mice with the Town Minish handling the Reins as they claw their way towards the floor and ran towards the nearest Mouse Hole into the Unknown Locations ahead of them.

The Saddled House Mice scurried along tunnels inside the walls while Jedi Master Windu is glancing around bewilderedly at how his day is turning out.

The Town Minish stopped their House Mice at Wooden Dollhouses made by the Town Minish themselves to stay hidden from the outside world unnoticed.

Jedi Master Windu was given Jabber Nut Pie and left to eat it by himself while the others told the Minish Elder that he got there unharmed.


	112. The Town Minish, part 2!

"What is going on?" Jedi Master Windu demanded in shock at being able to understand the Town Minish after falling asleep from eating the Jabber Nut Pie all by himself.

"I eat too much of their food and suddenly I understand everyone talking, what happened? I don't feel any Sith Lords here, but I also have not seen any Jedi Temples on this Planet Hyrule either! Is it possible that this Planet Hyrule has been untouched by the Clone Wars against the Sith Lords? If that is true, am I the only Jedi Master left alive in the universe and can I protect the Planet Hyrule when the Sith Lords return to conquer it for themselves?" Jedi Master Windu asked himself questions in thought.

Jedi Master Windu can hear the Town Minish in the other rooms talking among themselves while he is still waking up in the same room he fell asleep in beforehand confusedly.

Jedi Master Windu had fallen asleep in his chair after eating and the empty plate that he had eaten from was still on the glass table in front of him.

Jedi Master Windu found himself inside the Living Room with Chairs, the Glass Table and the Bookcase. No Computers or Television was anywhere in the Living Room.

"We have no Electricity at all here, but we do have the Bookcase over there if you want something to read." The Town Minish says walking into the room.

The Town Minish wears green hat and matching green clothes while she takes Jedi Master Windu's Empty Plate away to be washed.

Frowning at the little information that he was given, Jedi Master Windu checked out the Bookcase for himself. The History Books are about Empress Zelda being married to Emperor Vaati before he was killed by Stormtroopers and the Hylian People are chased away from their homes in the aftermath.

Realizing that he is reading about the future of the Hylian Empire he left behind, Jedi Master Windu feels very uneasy reading about the death of Emperor Vaati when he had just gone missing two weeks ago from his point of view.

"We have heard news that Emperor Vaati has been kidnapped from the past and we would like to know what you know about it?" The Minish Elder asked walking into the room.

"I only know it happened, I know nothing else about why it did or who is behind it." Jedi Master Windu admits truthfully.

"You are not apart of some plot to change history?" The Minish Elder demands suspiciously.

"I know only that Emperor Vaati has been missing for two weeks and his wife misses him greatly, I knew nothing about his death until I went through your History Books over there today." Jedi Master Windu admits truthfully while the Minish Elder looked him over thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we can stop the Sith Lord from killing Emperor Vaati if we work together at finding him before he is returned to the past!" The Minish Elder screamed hopefully.

"I'm willing to help you save Emperor Vaati, but I don't know how to find him!" Jedi Master Windu decided.

"Together our Minish Village will listen for clues and help you search for Emperor Vaati before it is too late to save his life!" The Minish Elder stated leading the village cheering at the new plan of action together.


	113. The Town Minish, part 3!

"Keep running!" The Town Minish yelled beside Jedi Master Windu.

Never in his whole life would Jedi Master Windu had thought that he would be running for his life from some Hungry Domestic Cat chasing him across the floor trying to eat him.

Desperately throwing a Force Push to slow the cat down, Jedi Master Windu watched the cat trip in the middle of chasing them and continued retreating behind the group of Town Minish vanishing into the Mouse Hole up ahead hurriedly.

"That was too close!" A Teenage Male Town Minish remarked glancing outside the Mouse Hole scaredly.

"I'm not going out there by myself with that huge beast roaming around!" The Town Minish Girlfriend agreed while Jedi Master Windu watched the young couple hugging each other in fear worriedly.

"I think we should warn the Minish Elder about the New Domestic Cat showing up." Jedi Master Windu stated thoughtfully.


	114. The Town Minish, part 4!

"The Wild Pigs and Seagulls of Outset Island will eat any Town Minish that they can find for food, but we can't avoid Hunting Crabs for our own food any longer! Jedi Master Windu will lead the Hunting Party!" The Minish Elder commands the Villagers of the Town Minish.

Hot Sand below his feet and about 12 Town Minish Hunters armed with Wooden Spears following him made Jedi Master Windu carry his Lightsaber in his hands overprotectively of the people that had taken him in as one of their own.

Jedi Master Windu was still unsure the real size of the Town Minish Villagers, but the Crabs are twice their size walking sideways with huge claws while the Humans are Giants playing on the beach and swinning around unaware of them nearby.

The Crabs are big enough to feed whole families of the Town Minish Village, but killing one of them with Wooden Spears was very hard to do.

The trip across the sand was long, but finding one of the Crabs wandering around was very easy since they are everywhere by the thousands and the Town Minish Hunters only needed one or two Crabs to feed everyone in the short-term.

The Tall Green Grass hide their approach from the Seagulls until they got to the hot sand of the beach where the Crabs that they are hunting lived and Jedi Master Windu wonders how the Town Minish Populations survived so long being small.


	115. The Town Minish, part 5!

Jedi Master Windu was not used to being hunted by Seagulls beforehand and knows nothing about them besides the Town Minish Group ran away when the birds attacked them from the sky.

Some of the Town Minish throw their Wooden Spears in Self-Defense of themselves as the Seagulls ambushed them while Jedi Master Windu charges slicing the birds apart with his Lightsaber blindly.

The Seagulls fly away in terror after having smelled the blood of their own kind being cut apart by the Jedi Master's Lightsaber.

The Town Minish decide to leave the dead birds behind and collect their Wooden Spears while treating the wounded with Jedi Master Windu looking sadly at what happened to them already.

The Town Minish still wanted to hunt the Crabs for food, but now several of them had to hide inside the Tall Grass to protect their wounded after the Seagull Ambush happened.

Jedi Master Windu helps with the wounded while the Other Town Minish collected sticks to make more Wooden Spears for themselves.

The Town Minish even try making Bows and Arrows from wood and wildflowers together before returning to Jedi Master Windu to guard their wounded from harm.


	116. The Town Minish, part 6!

Jedi Master Windu was not expecting the Minish Elder to understand how dangerous the Crab Hunting Mission was when his group returned in defeat.

The Town Minish Village just organized their Wooden Spears with their Bows and Arrows to start over again while the wounded got better.

The Wild Pigs had been pulled to the dead birds by smelling their spilled blood and began eating ravenously the kills made by Jedi Master Windu, allowing the Wounded Town Minish enough time to return home beforehand while the Wild Pigs are distracted.

The Seagulls continued hunting by the air and the Wild Pigs resumed hunting by land for the Town Minish Villagers.

Unit Name: Jedi Master Windu

Equiped Items: Brown Jedi Robes and Lightsaber

Mission: Lead Town Minish Hunting Party in killing two Crabs for feeding their village


	117. The Town Minish, part 7!

The moment that Jedi Master Windu realized the Town Minish are the same size as the Grasshoppers roaming around outside, he again wondered how they survived being so small, hunted by Birds and Wild Animals alike in great confusion.

The only things going for the Minish Empire are telepathy and Dollhouse Building to make their villages, but they continued to watch after the Humans and the Hylians living on the Planet Hyrule hidden from sight by their smaller size while learning about the new developments in Gunpowder being made.

The Planet Hyrule was just entering the Gunpowder Era as the Windfall Island was destroyed and the fate of Emperor Vaati of the Hylian Empire in the Medieval Era before Gunpowder was even discovered had fallen into the hands of Jedi Master Windu.

Jedi Master Windu had been saved by the 3 Goddesses of the Planet Hyrule to change the death of Emperor Vaati of the Hylian Empire in the Medieval Era before the Imperial Forces of Darth Vader flooded the Planet Hyrule to create the Windfall Island in the first place, but he had no idea why he was saved from death yet while enemies from the future tried to kill him repeatedly.

Unit Name: Jedi Master Windu

Equiped Weaponry: Lightsaber

Faction Ownership: Town Minish Villagers


	118. The Town Minish, part 8!

The moment that Jedi Master Windu realized the Town Minish are in danger he charged swinging his Lightsaber at the Wild Pigs chasing them outragedly.

Squealing in pain from the Lightsaber cutting into them, the Wild Pigs changed targets from the Scared Town Minish to the Jedi Master attacking them instead.

The Wild Pigs looked huge to the Smaller Jedi Master slicing scars into their legs before rolling to the side when the Wild Pigs charged at him while Bullfighting with his Lightsaber worked better than he expected and saved the lives of more Minish Villagers in the chaos he caused around him.

Throwing Force Push Attacks at the Wild Pigs while dodging and slicing at their legs with his Lightsaber gave Jedi Master Windu a greater advantage over the Town Minish using Wooden Spears to defend themselves.

Jedi Master Mace Windu had been holding his Force Wave Attack as an escape attempt move to distract the Wild Pigs while he ran for his life and the Wild Animals had not even considered that the Jedi Master was holding back his true powers from them when they are thrown into the air bleeding all over themselves as they hit the ground.

Mace Windu fled into the tall grass running wildly trying to avoid Ant Colonies once he understands how small he really is after shrinking because of the Town Minish Village earlier.


	119. The Town Minish, part 9!

Everyone was convinced the Jedi Master had been kidnapped regardless of none of them knowing how it was done.

A handful of Wild Pigs had been found butchered outside and everyone was hiding indoors until they know what was going on.

There was no sign of what was killing Wild Animals around the island, but people wanted to feel safer hiding inside their homes than wandering around outside blindly hoping nothing was hunting them from the shadows instead.

Mace Windu on the other hand had no idea that his killing the Wild Pigs had panicked anyone when the Town Minish are welcoming him back to their village overjoyed that he survived the whole thing.

The Town Minish Village had put their Crab Hunting on hold to help their wounded recover from being attacked by Hungry Seagulls that had swarmed the Dead Pigs after the Jedi Master killed them in Self-Defense.

So far Mother Nature was the only enemy the Jedi Master ran into while defending the Town Minish Village from danger.


	120. The Town Minish, part 10!

The Outset Island was a Defenseless Fishing Village and the discovery of several Wild Animals turning up dead had everyone panicking in terror of some unseen threat coming to kill them.

Since none of the Fishing Villagers know about the Town Minish Populations living in secret among their insects, everyone was expecting something big to be behind the Dead Wild Animals around the Outset Island when the Miniaturized Jedi Master had caused it to save the Town Minish from being eaten alive by the Wild Pigs.

The news of Windfall Island being destroyed beforehand had already made everyone uneasy, but Wild Animals turning up dead didn't help everyone calm down much when they turned from worried to panickingly hiding themselves inside their homes!


	121. Following the Force, part 29!

**Emperor Vaati and the Gungans had no plans besides stopping the Unknown Evil that wanted to Conquer Planet Hyrule and Kill Prince Ganondorf.**

The Hero of Time was surprised that Ganon was not behind the invasion on Windfall Island, but had to admit that Ganon being on the same side as him was a good sign for Hyrule's Future regardless of how strange it was.

The Gungans found Trade Federation Battle Droids among the Windfall Island Debris, but no other clues who was really in charge of the attack there.

The Gungan Island had been unexplored when the Gungans came there and not even the Hero of the Winds had been there beforehand, meaning none of them had any idea that Prince Ganondorf was being raised ten years after the Evil Version of him had been destroyed.

Tetra and Link are just happy that the new darkness had turned on Ganondorf's People before he became evil or the New Ganon would have taken them off-guard completely.

The Gungans had huge armies, but are clueless where their enemies are hiding and besides they needed Peace Talks with the River Zora before they can start searching anyways.


	122. Following the Force, part 30!

**Jedi Master Mace Windu had no idea what the village of Town Minish needed from him as they hide themselves from the Birds swarming the Dead Pigs nearby. **

The Wild Pigs threatening the Town Minish Villagers are all dead and Jedi Master Windu had killed them.

The fact that the Wild Animals had been almost three times the size of the Jedi Master when he killed them shocked the Town Minish Villagers that are surprised he survived at all!

The best the Town Minish Villagers can do for themselves was wound the Wild Animals long enough for some of them to run away during the fighting, but the Jedi Master had killed the threat for them when they thought it was impossible and now everyone was shocked by it.

The Town Minish Elder offered the Jedi Master rest as the whole Town Minish Village wonders how they will avoid being noticed by the outside world.

News of the Gungan Island came two weeks later as the Crab Hunting got better.


	123. Following the Force, part 31!

**Jedi Master Mace Windu had never had to sneak onto someone's Fishing Boat when he was the size of an insect beforehand.**

**The biggest threat was Hungry Birds chasing after you and hoping the Local Ant Colony avoided going to war with the Town Minish Villagers when they went after the same food source.**

**The Town Minish Hunted Crabs mostly when they can't steal food from the Humans and since they needed only a handful of Corn Crops to feed thousands, four or five ears of corn are not missed when the Humans get sixty of them coming in by boat everyday to feed themselves. **

**Jedi Master Windu understands that the Town Minish are only taking what they need to survive and leaving the rest for the Humans to eat so he avoids debating it and goes back to Hunting Crabs instead.**


	124. Following the Force, part 32!

**Location: Forsaken Fortress**

**Dimension: Wind Waker Universe**

**"You will never win! The Sith will return!" General Grievous yelled as Jedi Master Windu fought his Lightsabers. **

**The Gungans are fighting the Trade Federation Battle Droids all over the place as General Grievous and Master Windu fought each other.**

**"I don't think so!" Master Windu screamed before rolling to the side and using Force Push to throw General Grievous across the room.**

* * *

**"By the Force! I know who was behind the attack on the Windfall Island and where I can find them!" The Jedi Master told himself after waking up.**

**"I need to get to the Gungan Island and warn them about General Grievous right away!" Mace Windu keeps telling himself before he noticed that he was inside the Cargo Hold of a Fishing Boat and is still the size of a Grasshopper. **

**"I also need to find the Forest Minish Villagers living on the Gungan Island to return myself to normal size again." Mace Windu reminds himself sighing to himself thoughtfully before looking around carefully.**

**"No sign of Hungry Rats nearby." Master Windu says looking around the Supply Crates wondering what else they are transporting besides Fish to the Gungans.**

**"Bows and Arrows? The Fishermen are Smuggling Weaponry to the Gungans? No wonder the Town Minish found out where the Gungan Island was at from spying on the Fishermen in the first place!" The Jedi Master rambles at his discovery. **


	125. Following the Force, part 33!

The trip to the Gungan Island was very boring.

Open Supply Crates of Broadswords, Vegetables, Fish, Bows and Arrows are all over the Cargo Hold of the Fishing Boat that the Grasshopper Sized Jedi Master was wandering around inside of waiting to get to the Gungan Island.

The Fishermen Minish are hunting the Rats on the Fishing Boats and using their Rat Corpses as Fish Bait for themselves to catch Fish with on the long journeys.

The Fishermen Minish worked as a group using the Leftover Fishing Rods while most of the Humans went to sleep and then attacked the Fish when it got pulled into the Fishing Boat before hiding it to be cooked by the Forest Minish waiting for them to show up at the Gungan Island.

Mace Windu climbed the stairs out of the Cargo Hold to help the Fishermen Minish work the Big Fishing Rods since there was nothing else to do.


	126. Following the Force, part 34!

The Gungan Island had several Huge Fishing Villages where the Fishing Boats are Selling their Fish Cargo to the Gungans that had taken in the Windfall Island Survivors and needed extra food to feed themselves because of it.

The Huge Fish Market distracted everyone from watching the Fishermen Minish sneak their Dead Fish towards the Woodland where the Forest Minish are waiting for them to show up with the Jedi Master.

The Hungry Wolfos Pack that smell their Dead Fish forced the Fishermen Minish to run for their lives and Throw Pebbles in Self-Defense of their Dead Fish while the Jedi Master once again fought against Wild Animals three times his size to protect others.


	127. Following the Force, part 35!

The Hungry Wolfos Pack are too much for the Jedi Master Windu to handle.

Five Hungry Wolfos chased after the Fishermen Minish's Dead Fish as the Jedi Master attacked with his Lightsaber at their Paws trying to distract them from the Pebble Throwing Fishermen Minish hidden inside the Tall Grass nearby.

The Wolfos Pack felt the Pebbles being thrown at them, but they didn't see where the Fishermen Minish are hiding inside the Tall Grass while the Dead Fish was zigzagging around the Tall Grass like crazy to escape them.

Somehow the Pebble Throwing Fishermen Minish are doing a better job of annoying the Wolfos Threat than killing them as they fled with their Dead Fish.

Mace Windu was outmatched as the Wolfos Claw and Bite at the Jedi Master that was now retreating woundedly away from the fighting back towards the Gungan City.


	128. Following the Force, part 36!

Mace Windu was Bleeding and still the size of a Grasshopper when he made it into the Gungan City.

He needed to find Medical Supplies and search for the Fishermen Minish Group that scattered into the woodland back there.

The Local Town Minish found the Jedi Master passed out inside the Gungan City and quickly treated his wounds before asking what happened to him.

"We have another Wolfos Attack inside the Minish Woods." The Town Minish reported after they heard about the Gungans Building Cities all over their Minish Island and welcomed the Gungans because they chased the Wolfos Hunting Packs away from their Minish Villages.


	129. Following the Force, part 37!

The truth was the Town Minish stayed around the Humans and the Hylian Elves living together in Large Villages for more than helping them survive, the Town Minish needed protection from Wild Animals just like everyone else did when Hungry Wolfos showed up.

The Humans and the Hylian Elves would chase the Hungry Wolfos away from their Livestock as the Town Minish hide themselves inside the Walls of the Houses or Steal Someone's Dollhouse and move it into the Backwoods for their own use.

The Town Minish and the Forest Minish had to work together to maintain trade routes in the Wind Waker Universe because everyone was living on Islands where Farming and Fishing are the only sources of Food left.

Hunting Wild Animals had become pointless when the Animal Populations are too small to feed everyone for the Humans unless you found Large Islands unexplored and cooked the Wild Animals there while Building Villages to expand the Hylian People into the area.

For the Minish Villagers scattered across the Wind Waker Universe, they had started Developing Bow Drills for their hunting with Bows and Arrows.

The Town Minish and the Forest Minish hunt Rats, Crabs, and Miniblins for food mostly because everything bigger hunted them for food instead.

Threats like the Wolfos Hunting Packs, the Peahats, the Seahats and the Seagulls keep the Forest Minish and the Town Minish working together to avoid being eaten.

Teamwork keeps the Town Minish and the Forest Minish alive, but the Jedi Master had no clue about that when they found him.


	130. Following the Force, part 38!

The Town Minish Villagers are making extra Bows and Arrows for their Search Parties after the Jedi Master named Mace Windu appeared.

The Gungan City was new and the Forest Minish had already explored most of the Minish Island before the Gungans took it as their own, but the Wolfos Population kept them away from their Old Minish Villages forgotten by their Minish Ancestors.

The Gungans would end up hunting the Wolfos Population for food and to protect their Livestock anyways.

Unit Name: Animal Nursery

Unit Type: Livestock Storage Building

Livestock: Cuccos, Cows, Horses and Pigs

The Minish Populations keep away from the Chicken looking Cuccos and the Pigs that would attack them on sight while the Cows and the Horses ignored them all together.

To be honest the Town Minish Populations are growing as the Forest Minish Populations left the woodlands for safer jobs with the Town Minish.

The Minish Technology was along the same lines as the Native Americans Developing Throwing Spears and Hunting Wild Animals for their food, but the difference was that the Minish People are the same size as insects living inside the Tall Grass which kept others from stealing stuff that is too small for them to use unless you are some Winged Creatures called Fairies that lived nearby and Traded Items with them.


	131. Following the Force, part 39!

**Mace Windu wakes up inside the Town Minish Hospital confused where he is and how he got there.**

**The Town Minish Doctors explain how he was found in the woods bleeding and taken to the Hospital to heal himself. **

**The Jedi Master thanks everyone for looking after him and asked if anyone else was found besides him. **

**The answer is no and Jedi Master Mace Windu sighed to himself wondering what happened to the others.**

* * *

**Inside the Gungan City the Hero of Time is back on his feet exploring the Local Shops for new items.**

**Gumfish and Adder Moss Chips are being sold by the Gungan Shopkeepers besides Boomas as the Older Link looked over their things curiously thing about what to buy for himself.**

**Link bought two Gumfish Snacks to cook later and four Boomas that he was told are throwing weapons.**

**The Cooked Gumfish made Tetra's Pirates vomit after eating the strange looking fish and everyone was avoiding leftovers that the Gungans took overjoyedly away from them. **

**"The next time anyone spots that Gumfish... just remember what it did to us today before trying to cook it youselves." Tetra warned everyone who nods their heads in understanding. **


	132. Following the Force, part 40!

**The**** Adder Moss Chips went over worse than the Gumfish did as Tetra's Pirates wondered if all the Gungan Food made them sick or it was just their bad luck they found out the hard way what not to buy for themselves. **

**The Boomas are mistaken for Blue Eggs at first until Tetra's Pirates realized that they are Throwing Stones and can't be eaten while the Older Link had left shopping for new supplies again.**

**The Younger Link was flying around the Island on a Leaf looking like the Older Link's Twin Brother.**

**The Hero of Time was older than almost all of Tetra's Pirates, making him easy to notice right away and others mistaking him for their Pirate Leader until the Older Link told them that Tetra was in charge of the group instead. **

* * *

**The Hero of Time followed orders from Tetra being more worried about his younger counterpart than taking leadership away from her and was trying to save what was left of their Future Timeline without their getting in each other's way instead. **


	133. Following the Force, part 41!

**Dimension: Zelda Wind Waker Universe**

**Location: Planet Hyrule**

The Gungans and Tetra's Pirates are working together trying to defeat the Battle Droids that keep attacking their Islands.

Emperor Vaati had been planning to return home to his own timeline to be with his family again when the Battle Droids tried to capture everyone around him.

The Gungan Boomas overwhelmed the Battle Droids and the Gungans took their Discarded Laser Rifles to give to the Hyrule People to defend themselves when the new waves of the Battle Droids returned.

It was an endless threat of automated troops until the source of their invasion forces was taken out, but without any clue who was behind the whole thing yet and even if they did, it would do them no good with the Evil Mastermind Rebuilding their Evil Armies inside the past.

The Battle Droids in the Wind Waker Universe are being sent by the Automated Factory left behind regardless and without anyone leading their 'Enemies' against them, destroying the Battle Droid Technology from the Trade Federation will scare everyone away from the Gungans afterwards.

Once the Gungans figured out that nobody was giving the Battle Droids any new orders and they are just following old instructions to "Capture Emperor Vaati" it made it much easier to overrun their Headquarters without anyone trying to stop them.


	134. Following the Force, part 42!

**Dimension: Zelda Twilight Princess Universe**

**Location: Planet Hyrule**

Hyrule Castle was waiting for Emperor Vaati's Return when the Tie Fighters attacked their kingdom from the air without warning and the Stormtroopers overran the Hylian Empire within hours of their showing up there.

The Imperial Officers took one look at the Medieval Technology around them and dismissed the idea of Count Dooku meeting with Smugglers before he died.

"Darth Vader believes that Count Dooku had his Hidden Listening Post somewhere inside this Solar System because it is still transmitting information even after the Clone Wars ended. Continue Capturing the Local Species for questioning and search the area." The Imperial Officers told the Stormtroopers.

"Right away, Sir!" The Stormtroopers Proclaimed stunning everyone that refused to surrender to them.

Empress Zelda herself was quickly captured as Darth Vader lead the search for the Hidden Listening Post himself.

Darth Vader found nothing around Hyrule Castle, but the Stormtroopers found the Hidden Listening Post inside some Abandoned House in the Ordon Village.


	135. Following the Force, part 43!

Stormtroopers patrol all the roads around the Hyrule Castle keeping everyone from trying to 'Save the Ruling Family' from Darth Vader's Forces that had taken control of everywhere within walking distance already.

The Hero of Time was still searching for Emperor Vaati across the history of the Planet Hyrule and Empress Zelda had no way of warning him about Darth Vader's Invasion in advance before he comes back to be ambushed by them.

The Planet Hyrule was defenseless against the Tie Fighters flying all over the place hunting the Resistance Movements down to expand the Sith Empire that Darth Vader belonged to while the Stormtroopers advanced by the thousands to capture the survivors afterwards.

* * *

The Future Wind Waker Universe was safer for Emperor Vaati than his own timeline because Darth Vader had Conquered his home and he had no clue about it at all!


	136. Following the Force, part 44!

**Mace Windu wakes up inside the Town Minish Hospital confused where he is and how he got there.**

**The Town Minish Doctors explain how he was found in the woods bleeding and taken to the Hospital to heal himself. **

**The Jedi Master thanks everyone for looking after him and asked if anyone else was found besides him. **

**The answer is no and Jedi Master Mace Windu sighed to himself wondering what happened to the others.**

**The Minish Population Centers had been hidden inside the walls of people's homes, inside Abandoned Farmlands and hidden inside woodlands. **

The Jedi Master Named Mace Windu watched as the Town Minish sneak through the Gungan Sewer Systems to avoid the Gungan Stampede going all over the place in large crowds unaware of them being there.

The smells had everyone wearing Gas Masks, however their 'Canoe Trip' went undetected as they Throw Grappling Hooks at the Metal Ladder leading to the Manhole Cover above their heads.

One of the advantages of being smaller was being able to sneak around the Sewer Systems without anyone noticing you, regardless of being hunted by Hungry Rats or Drowning inside Polluted Waters without the rest of the world ever knowing it.

Nothing was perfect, but the Town Minish travel in groups to better prepare themselves for whatever comes their way because of it.

The Town Minish used their Grappling Hooks to climb up to the Manhole Cover and then used their Magic Powers to blast the Manhole Cover open for them to escape the Sewer Systems afterwards.

Jedi Master Windu had never seen anything like it beforehand as the Minish Villagers Throw Fireballs and Lightning Bolts from their hands at the Manhole Cover.


	137. Following the Force, part 45!

**Mace Windu and the Town Minish climb out of the Manhole with their Grappling Hooks into the New Location.**

**Trash Cans and Apartment Buildings on both sides... it was an Abandoned Allyway inside the Gungan City. **

Once the Jedi Master got used to everything being larger than him, he started to understand the Town Minish better because of it.

The Town Minish might be powerful, but they still needed numbers on their side to defeat the wilderness around them regardless of whatever they can do against it.

Jedi Master Windu had never seen great power kept in check by Mother Nature itself beforehand as he thought over his discovery in amazement to himself.

The Town Minish fought Insects and Birds to survive all the time while looking after the Huge Human Cities of the Planet Hyrule for signs of Hidden Threats.

Most of the Large Humans had forgotten about the Town Minish Villages hidden inside the Tall Grass of the Unexplored Islands everywhere since the Wind Waker Hero showed up bringing freedom back to their lands anyways.

Fishing and Farming are the main ways the Humans lived on the several Islands apart from the handful of Treasure Hunters sailing the Hyrule Ocean from time to time.

Oddly enough hiding on the Fishing Boats was the safer jobs for the Minish Work Force to do because the Human Fishermen kill anything that threaten their ships anyways.

Human Farmers on the other hand keep Livestock that often try to eat the Town Minish like Cats or Pigs forcing them to Destroy the Hungry Animals to save themselves and hide from the Outraged Farmers trying to figure out what happened afterwards.


	138. Following the Force, part 46!

**Mace Windu and the Town Minish run through the Abandoned Allyway heading towards the Woodlands outside the Gungan City with Brown Backpacks holding their Grappling Hooks inside them.**

**The Town Minish had Wooden Crossbows, Grappling Hooks and their Fire Starter Kits while Mace Windu had his Lightsaber to defend himself if he needed it. **

So far the only thing their group saw was the Wild Flowers growing all around them as everyone keeps glancing around expecting some Wild Animal to attack them.

A few Butterflies are seen flying up ahead of them in the morning and the Town Minish Scatter at the sight of the movement fearfully before coming out of hiding pointing their Crossbows in all directions as Jedi Master Windu looked up at the Harmless Butterflies sighing to himself patiently waiting for the Town Minish to calm themselves down again.

"This is going to be a Long Rescue Mission." Jedi Master Windu tells himself knowingly following the group of Town Minish deeper into the Wilderness around them frowning.

"Fear not, Jedi Master Mace Windu, we are the best Town Militia that the Town Minish have to offer." The Town Minish responds.

Jedi Master Windu blinked at the fact that he is the only one with Military Training in disbelief and wonders if the Rescue Mission will backfire on them or not because of it.


	139. Following the Force, part 47!

The 2 year old Ganondorf had no clue what was going on as his Gerudo Mother put him on her Horse and left their home behind.

Ganondorf was the First Male Gerudo Child born in a thousand years and the whole Gerudo Village was taking no chances protecting him from Darth Vader's Invasion of the Planet Hyrule.

The Stormtroopers searched their Gerudo Village and everyone made a run for it once the Stormtroopers left frantically trying to avoid 'Darth Vader's Rise to Power' across the Kingdoms of Hyrule!

Darth Vader had Captured Empress Zelda and searched her lands for anything useful to him there before invading everyone else.

Emperor Palpatine had taken the Planet Hyrule for himself and with Luke Skywalker still living as a 15 year old, nobody can deal with Darth Vader until Luke Skywalker's History defeated him later on.

* * *

Inside the Wind Waker Future, Jedi Master Mace Windu was following several Town Minish with Crossbows unaware that Darth Vader was invading the past at all.

The Town Minish walked under the Tall Grass with Jedi Master Windu deeper into the woodlands around them worriedly expecting to be ambushed and nothing was happening.

"Everyone, calm yourselves!" Jedi Master Windu yelled in frustration at the Town Minish before he stopped walking and tried to calm himself down beside the Town Minish putting up Camping Tents from their Backpacks.


	140. Following the Force, part 48!

One of the Town Minish gave their Backpack to Jedi Master Windu. Inside the Backpack was Grappling Hooks, Rolled up Camping Tents, Red Healing Potions, Fire Starting Kits and the World Map of the Wind Waker Islands.

Half of the Town Minish had Bags of Arrows and the other half had the Camping Supplies.

The Town Minish Campsite was just their Tents and a small Campfire, but the real problem was going to be 'Hunting for Food' without being eaten by something 3 times your size.

Jedi Master Windu suddenly realized why none of the Town Minish travelled by themselves, it was too dangerous when everything was bigger than you to travel without the group of Crossbows defending them from getting eaten.

The Hunting Target was the Deer Mice that the Town Minish would kill and cook for their meals inside the Woodlands.

Jedi Master Windu decided to help Cook the Deer Mice instead of hunting them down with the Hunting Party that left the Campsite and came back with the Dead Deer Mice tied to the Sticks to cook them on.

They found only 1 Fisherman Minish left alive, the rest had been taken apart by Wolfos Teeth by the looks of it.

Jedi Master Windu shakes his head at the sight of the Broken Crossbows and the Minish Bones thrown everywhere.

"We need to get out of here! The Wolfos Pack will return to eat the Minish Bones that left behind soon and we will be no match for them!" The Town Minish proclaimed before leaving the area.


End file.
